


The Two Of Us

by larryhowlter



Series: Us [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Captain louis, Fluff, Genius Harry, High School, M/M, Swearing, mabe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhowlter/pseuds/larryhowlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Harry Styles a child genius. He has everything any person would want. The money, looks, and the smarts. But he just wants to be normal so he makes a call to his aunt who lives in Doncaster. He moves to Doncaster to be normal goes back to high school. There he meets a boy who changes everything.  Then there's Louis Tomlinson the towns Hot Shot. He is the captain of the football team. He isn't rich but his family makes it by. He is bisexual but he always preferred girls until a new boy walks into his class.  Will Louis find out about Harry being a genius? and will he find someone to love him for him and not because he is captain?  And will Harry find someone he cannot figure out?  Read to Find out in. The Two Of Us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Two Of Us

Harry styles that name is known all over town as the genius. He is the smartest kid in Holmes chapel. He has graduated high school at 13 and has majored in 6 different subjects already. He Has more than enough money he needs. He could figure out people by just their actions. But he just wants to be normal for a change. So at 18 years old he wants a normal life for a change. He asks his aunt if he could live with her. He goes to high school again for senior year. There he meets a feathered hair blue eyes boy. That changed everything. 

Then there is louis Tomlinson the towns hot shot. He is average in almost everything except football. He is the captain of his high school team. He rules the school. He isn't rich. He is middle/ lower class. He is bisexual but he has preferred girls until a certain green eyed boy walks into his class. 

Will louis find out about harry being a genius? 

Or

Will louis find someone to love? 

And will harry find someone that he cannot figure out? 

Read to find out it in.   
The Two Of Us


	2. chapter 1

Harry pov:

"Thank you so much aunt Cindy"

"You don't have to thank me dear."

"Again thank you. Love you and see you in two weeks"

I hang up and do a little happy dance in my room.

I guess I should introduce myself my name is Harry Styles. I am a genius. I graduated high school at 13 and have 6 majors in various subjects. I am known around town and other places because of this. I'm tired of it. So I asked my aunt Cindy if I could live with her in Doncaster.

My family has enough money for life times.

I talked my family into letting me be normal for a while. They don't really understand why I want normal.

I just get so frustrated with myself. I don't want to be some freak. That could figure out problems in seconds and it takes normal people hours to figure out.

I just want to be treated like a normal person not some genius kid.

I had to start my packing. I already have half my possessions in boxes ready to be sent. I smiled to myself.

***********************

I arrive at my aunts house at 11:30am. I look at her house and its a bit smaller than my house back in Cheshire.

The movers brought in my stuff already.

I already said bye to mum and Robin on the phone. They where on a congruence. Like always.

I walk up to the door and knock.

The door opens and my aunt Cindy greets me.

Aunt Cindy is a 53 year old lady. She looks good for her age. She is the nicest person I have ever met that wasn't fake. She always told you how it is.

She has brown hair like mine but with streaks with grey. She is 5'4" (I'm from the US and that's how we do our measurements) she has pale skin just like mine. She has light hazel eyes.

"Hi aunt Cindy" I greeted her

" Harry styles is that you?" She asked

"Yes"

"My god look at how much you have grown. Last time I saw you you were still just a inch taller than me. Now look at you. Come here and give me a hug"

I walk towards her and give her a tight hug. It feels so nice to be hugged. I don't get Hugged a lot back home. It makes me feel happy and that hasn't been an emotion I have felt in a while and I think I like it.

"I know love. I know" she whispers in my ear. "It's okay"

We finally release from the hug and step into the house.

I straitened back up while she moved aside to let me in.

"I just made lunch if you want some. It was a long drive so expect you are hungry"

"Famished actually"

We walk towards the kitchen. It wasn't extravagant like back home. But this is my home now. I smile at the thought.

She grabs to plates and sets one on the table for her and me.

"Sit harry eat up. If you want more there is more in the pot"

I sit and say thank you. It's fried chicken with oregano, onion, salt, pepper.

I start eating and we have small talk. Even though a I loath small talk. But it feels nice actually right now.

The dinner goes by in a blur and now I'm in my room stretched across my bed looking at the ceiling.

I start school tomorrow as a normal 18 year old kid. I feel an emotion that is confusing me. I rack my brain for it. I check if I am chemically imbalanced. I see if I have influenza. No I shrug it off as just nothing and change into just my boxers. I lay in bed for a couple minutes until I close my eyes. And fall into a dreamless sleep until morning.

***************

I get up at 6am. I am ready by 7am school doesn't start till 7:50am. I feel the feeling again.

Aunt Cindy knocks and I say come in. She walks.

"Harry get u- oh your already up. What wrong?" She asks concerned

"I don't know" I respond

"We'll what do you feel?" She asks while putting her hand on my forehead.

" I feel blood reduction to the stomach. And my cells are fighting each other in their. My heart rate is at 95 MPB. I don't know what it means"

" if I under stand you correctly I believe you have butterflies in your stomach. "

"But that's not physicaly pos-"

"It means your nervous harry"

"Oh but I'm not"

"Your body says differently. Now come down stairs I have breakfast ready"

I head down for breakfast. And nibble at it.

After breakfast I grab my keys and put on my shoes.

"Good luck harry and drive safely" she tells me.

"I will and have a nice afternoon"

"Oh and harry do you mind taking the boy from the Horans with you. You guys are in the same year. He lives next door and I told his mom you could take him"

"Yea I can take him."

"He should b-"

There was a knock on the door and I step towards it and open it.

I on the door step in a blond boy with blue eyes. But he has brown roots coming out so his original hair color is brown. His hands are skittle shaking and he is leaning on his right leg. He is left handed as he has his strap to his bag on his left shoulder.

Football player by the looks of his hands must be a goalie.

All this info happened within seconds.

"Hi mate me names Niall Horan. " 

He said in a thick Irish accent.

It's a bit thicker then I have heard so mabe from Dublin around there.

"Harry Styles pleasure" I greeted formally.

We stood there in awkward silence for about a minute and 34 sec.

"Okay so we better be on our way now. Yea" he broke the silence.

"Yea lets go"

We walk out the door towards my car but he stops me.

"Can we take my car I don't think you know the way yet. " he says

"Uh shure" I respond

I already know the way thank you very much. Mesmerized it last night. But I don't say that out loud I would sound weird. Probably.

We got in his car and we went down the road towards the school.

"So Harry where you from?" Niall asked

I didn't answer right away.

"Cheshire" I finally said

"That's cool. Why did you move out here in the middle of first semester?"

"Just wanted to get away is all. Your Irish what are you doing in Doncaster?"

He laughs at my question. I wonder why. I replay my question and don't find it funny.

"Moved here when I was about 14 for the start of freshman year. My dad got transferred here. He is a business man. He sells cars at the local car dealer." 

Niall said

"Cool. "

And that is how the conversation ended. We got to school and he parked in a space that was surrounded by girls and guys.

The guys all wore there football uniform shirts. I guess there is a game tonight. When Niall gets out of the car a boy with raven hair calls out his name.

The raven haired boy has tattoos on his right arm. He also has hazel brown eyes with long eyelashes. The way he stands so confident and carefree shoes he likes to goof around. He is right handed as it seems. He must be a forward from the way he is built.

"Oi Horan! Who is in your car mate?" The raven haired asked.

I stepped out of the car and looked around at the building. It's architecture is simple. There is bricks that seem to be older than dirt. The windows are all fixed only a few actually open. And there is only one entrance. Great.

"Harry!" I hear someone call

I turn to see and Niall is waving me down.

I'm confused why is he calling me.

I walk towards him and the raven haired boy.

When I get closer I see more detail than I did afar. He has sharp cheekbones and a chiseled jaw that anyone will kill for.

"Yea" I answered.

"Harry this is one of my best mates Zayn. Zayn this is Harry he is new" Niall says

"Harry styles" I saw as I put out my hand to shake.

"Zayn Malik"

We both shake hands.

They make a conversation with each other but I don't pay attention. I finally speed to tell Niall I'm gunna sign in at the main office. He point me into the direction. I already know where to go again.

I walk into the building and walk straight ahead to the office door. I enter with a ring of a bell.

"How can I help you?" the secretary asked

"Hello I'm Harry Styles and I'm new. "

"Oh yes Mr. Styles we have been expecting you. Let me just get your paper work. "

She walks off with a limp in her step. She just had surgery on her left knee from the way she steps.

I look at my surroundings and it looks like a normal school office with the encouraging poster slogans. The name plates on the doors for the officials. She walks back with a bundle of papers in her hands.

"Here we go love. So this is your program, other forms about the school and a map so you won't get lost"

I grasp the papers in my hand.

"Thank you"

"Welcome love. Have a good first day. "

I leave the office and look at the program to see what I have first.

Pew calculus room B110

Great math my favorite subject. This was the highest math they have here. So I had to take this one. It will be a breeze just like all the others. I wonder what it feels like to fail. Hmm should try it out maybe. Get my first F of my life.

I get to the classroom and open the door. I am 15 mins late. So every eye is the room is looking at me.

The girls are giving me eyes full of lust. Guys look me up in down also. Hormonal teenagers.

I walk up to the teacher. He is about in his 60s and is balding from the front. He is hunched over a bit.

"Hello I'm Harry styles and I'm a new student. "

"Hello Harry let me see your program. "

I hand it to him and see him write my name in his roster. After he hands it back to me.

"Class this is Harry Styles he is new. So I expect you to treat him well on his first day."

The class snickers and laughs and some nod there head.

"Okay go take a seat right there and we will begin with the quiz. Harry you don't really have to take it. I just want to see how much you know. "

I nod my head and walk towards my seat. But before I get there I see a guy stick his foot out to trip me. I step on it hard and maybe a little to much force. He makes a pained noise.

"Oops sorry didn't see your foot there. " I apologize

He just glares at me. And I keep walking down the aisle to my seat. I feel a stare burning into my skull and I turn my head to see the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen.

He stars back shocked expression on his face.

He has sun kisses skin and brown hair. It is styles like he just rolled out of bed. And those cheekbones are sharper and more out like a girls but it suits him. He has thin red lips. And his figure is hunched a bit so it makes him look smaller than he seems.

He is also wearing the same shirt as Niall was. There is a big "C" on his sleeve which indicates he must be the captain.

He turns away as a tint of red colors his cheeks. I turn back towards the board as the teacher is passing the test out.

I get it and go strait to work. I do all my work in my head. I just write the answer under the problem. I'm the first to finish and some people stare at me weirdly. But I ignore them.

The teacher sees I finished and comes up to me and grabs it. He walks to his desk and corrects it.

A minute later and he is calling me to his desk.

"Is there a problem sir?" 

I ask

"No it's just you didn't show your work and you got every single one right. Have you taken this class before?" He asked bewildered

I mentally slap myself. How could I be so stupid normal people have to show there work not just do it there head Jesus.

"Uh. Yes I have at my old school I already took this class. "

"Oh. So I take it this class will be Farley easy for you. I might make use into that." He says

I just nod to that and turn around to walk to my desk and as I sit down. I feel his stare on me again. The blue eyed feather haired boy looking at me. I don't turn this time. He probably heard the teacher hell probably the whole class. GREAT.

I don't turn to meet his gaze but I feel it burn. He stares until the bell rings and I get up swiftly and leave the class room to my next class.

Also leaving the blue eyed boy staring after me in the dust.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry POV. 

The day goes by very slow in my point of view. I have Niall in a couple of my classes. He introduced me to more of his friends but they seem ignorant and just plain stupid. 

Except for Zayn he mentioned he wanted to introduce me to his other mate but was at a meeting with the coach. 

So I guess I'll meet him later on. 

It's lunch now and I just walked out of class. 

"Hey Harry" someone said behind me. 

I turned and saw my physics parter jog up to me. His name is Liam. His attitude towards everything is so positive and sun shining. 

He has brown eyes that are soft. He is muscular and had broad shoulders. He is right handed by the way he writes and walks. I could tell he is very cautious with every move he makes. I stare at him till he gets to me. 

"Hey so you wanna eat with me and my mates?" He asks

I was about to respond when someone crashed into me. The force caused me to drop my books and binder on the floor. 

"Watch it nerd. " 

"You bumped into me. So you "watch it". I tell him. 

I don't like how bullies think their better then the rest. Their just bunch of idiots who don't have enough brain cells to calculate their actions. 

Take for example this idiot who bumped into me more like pushed. 

He is my height but has more mass then me. He has brown eyes that are distant looking. With his pupils blown. Great a high idiot. Now he really is killing his brain cells with. I sniff the air. Marijuana. I don't know how he is passing the drug test. Probably paying someone to switch urine for him. He has a messed up wrist by the angle it is in. Broke it approximately two years ago. 

"What did you say nerd?"  
He says 

Trying to be tuff but he is not tuff. 

"I said "you bumped into me. So you watch it." Or is your brain cells so baked that you can't comprehend" I tell him strait out.

I hear ooos and burns but I ignore them. 

"I heard you" he says 

"Then why did you ask?" I asked

"Do you know who I am?" 

"No and do I care? The answer before you ask is No you know N. O. " I tell him slowly. I say it mono toned. There has grown a crowd around us. 

His face turns red with anger it seems and moves his arm to punch me. He thinks I don't see it coming but I do. When he aim for my jaw I grab his fist and my whole hand wraps around it. I press down on his pressure point on his hand. He makes a noise when I press harder down. 

"Look here what ever your name is. I don't like being messed with so I advise you to leave me alone. I'm gonna let go of your hand now and where gonna go our opposite ways ok. Okay" I tell him 

He nods his head. I let go and turn on my heal and walk off from the crowd. Liam is behind me. 

We pass all the bystanders and he goes to my side. 

"Harry that was amazing. How did you do that?" He asked

"Do what?" I look at him with a confused look. 

"That what you did to randy. He is the meanest and tuffest guy in school."

I just shrugged. 

"And when he was gonna punch you how did you see it coming? No one usually see it coming. "

"Usually I guess I'm just lucky I did." I simply responded

He leads me to the spot him and his friends sit. It's outside under the patio. There is only one boy there and he has brown hair and is slouched towards the table. 

He has drum sticks in his hand and is playing a beat. We get close and he looks up. He has kind eyes and features. 

"Your late and you brought a friend. Hi I'm josh Devine" he says and sticks his hand out. 

"Harry styles"

"Styles sounds familiar. Have we met before?"

"No not at all. I would have remembered" I respond quickly. 

"Oh" 

We sat down and started to eat. I grabbed my lunch and opened it. I had PB&J and apple juice. I ate quietly while Liam and josh had a conversation. 

"So harry where you from?" Josh asked

"Um. Cheshire "

"Why did you move?"

"You know. Family"

"Got it so your parents got new job. "

"You could say that"

I looked at them across me. I hope they don't ask me anymore questions. The less they know about me the better I could play this normal role. 

"So harry wanna come over to my house and hang out?"

Hang out? Ohh he means to socialize out of school. Duh harry. 

"Yea shure"

Hang out is normal. 

Normal is good.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 3. 
> 
> Give feedback please. 
> 
> Love the comments. 
> 
> Thanks for reading

Harry POV:

The rest if the remaining day goes faster then the before.

I meet Liam next to my car. 

He and josh walk to school because they live only two blocks away and they live next door each other. 

They get in my car and josh whistles. 

"Nice ride"

"Thanks" I mumble.

The remaining of the ride was quiet except Liam giving directions. 

We get to his house in 1 min and 58 seconds. 

I look up at his house its only one story and the grass looks well kept. 

We walk in and it has pictures on the wall and a hall way to the living room and dining room and doors to other rooms. 

"I know it's small but it's home." Liam says

"It's cozy. I like it. "

He looks at me and then turns to the kitchen. 

"Do you want something to drink. "

"Water please"

He throws the water at me. I catch it instinctively but usually they hand it to me directly. 

Liam grabs himself a water and josh got juice I think it's a strange color. 

Liam shows his way to his room. 

It's pretty clean for a boys room. He doesn't have cloths around on the floor or anything for that matter. I'm liking Liam more and more now. 

"So you guys wanna play COD?" Liam asked

"Yea I'm gonna kick all your asses. " josh said

Shit what is COD I don't think they mean cod fish. Shit why didn't I look up topics that normal guys play. 

"Harry wanna play?" Josh asked

Shit shit answer the guy harry. 

"Uh I've never played before. "

They both gasp and look at me. 

Shit. Fuck. Now I probably sound like a person who doesn't play video games in which is true. 

"And why not?" Josh asked

I shrugged in response. 

"Just never had"

"We'll then we just have to loose your COD Virginity. " josh said

What the fuck does that mean!

"What?" I asked

"He means your just gonna play for the first time. " Liam explained. 

Right?

So they explained the basic controls and buttons.

Okay I could do this. 

We started in a team of three against other people I guess or the computer. 

"No go that way!"

"No this way"

"Bastard!"

"Shoot shoot"

"Die biches!"

"Harry you got the air strike use it" 

"I don't know how what's the air strike button. "

"Select button" (I play it on PS3)

I clicked it and a map showed. 

Uhh I guess the red is us and white is the other players. Okay. I pressed it and the screen shakes and the controller. What the fuck. 

Then the screen says victory cobra team. 

They cheered and clapped hands. Liam put his hand up for a high five. I high five him slow and cautious. He didn't seem to mind though. 

After we played 4 rounds and I died 56 times I had enough. My eyes burn from not blinking. 

I look at the time and its already 6pm. I have to get to my aunts house before dinner. 

"Uh sorry lads but I gotta go. "  
I told them. 

They said their goodbyes and see you tomorrow's. 

I left out the door to my car. It was very interesting. If you ask me. 

So that's what normal boys do. It's different to what I'm used to. 

Usually I read or study. Sometimes go out and socialize. But that rarely happened. 

 

But it's a good different. 

***********

I get to my aun- my house now. 

I walk in just in time for dinner. 

I have dinner with my aunt and uncle. 

Uncle Robert was at work when I arrived he was on a business trip for his job. 

He is a lawyer and a successful one. But they don't like to show off they have money that's why they have a regular looking house compared to mine back in Cheshire. 

"Harry how was your day?" My uncle asked

"It was.... Very interesting. " I said. 

"Really did you make any friends?" My aunt asked

"Yea these two boys Liam and Josh. They are nice. I went to Liam's house today and 'hanged out'. " 

It sounded weird coming out of my mouth. Did I consider them my friends. Yea I guess so. 

"Good" they both said 

*********************  
(After dinner) 

I was sitting in my room staring at the ceiling thinking about the day. 

Everyone at school is different then I expected. Except that ass hole who wanted to pick up a fight. Thinking I was gonna back down. But Harry Styles doesn't back down. 

But then my mind took a turn and went to my first class. 

That boy that was sitting their staring at me.

Who was he?

He has brown hair okay and is right handed because of the pen in his hand. He had his footy jersey on so he plays ball. His eyes are blue but don't give away anything. 

They hold emotions that I don't really understand. He stared at me with such a intensity it felt like I was gonna catch on fire. 

And when we locked eyes I swear I saw him take in a breath but why?

I scrunch my eyebrows together. I just don't understand. I can't seem to see anything else. Like he has a big brick wall up that I can't penetrate. 

I don't know anything else. 

Why can't I seem to see what he is like underneath or even the obvious.


	5. Chapter 4

I walk into class early that morning after home room. Pre calculus. I did the homework during class yesterday during the lesson. 

I walk to my seat and sit down. I'm the first to arrive so I just put my head down. 

I have my head down until the bell rings to signal the start of class. 

I sit up and reach for my binder and pencil. 

As I grab both things at the same time. My pencil drops from my hand. 

I go to reach it but someone with tan skin and dainty hands grab it before I do. 

I look up and see its the same boy that plagued my mind last night. 

I stare at him while he hands me the pencil. 

"Thank you" 

"Your welcome" he says

His voice is a bit squeaky and high pitch but has a hint of raspy deepness. 

Wow I never thought I would hear someone's voice with that combination. Another thing I didn't expect out of him. 

Even if he has soft features for a football player. Also small hands that are 2 sizes smaller then mine. 

I move my eyes away from him and look up to the board. 

The teacher starts to hand out the class work and says we could work in partners. 

I don't like to work in partners because last time everyone only wanted to be partners with me because I was intelligent. 

Everyone scurries around to get a partner with their friends. 

I'm start the work when someone taps me on my clavicle. I turn my neck and see the boy standing beside me. 

"Do you wanna work together?" He asked

No

"Shure" I sigh

He sits in the seat next to me and brings out filter paper. 

Right we have to show work. I grab a paper from my binder and go back to the problems. 

I am finishing problem two when he taps my humerus to catch my attention. I turn my gaze to him. 

"Do you know how to do this? I'm absolute shit at it. I can't do math to save my life."

Then why are you in this class? If you can't do the work go to a lower math. 

"Then why do you take this class?"

"Because"

I look at him waiting for his answer. He looks at me back like he already answered but he didn't. It's not a valid answer. 

"Because..."

"I need to take it to graduate. You know we all have to take it. All the señors. " he told me in a tone like I was suppose to know. 

I haven't been in high school since I was 13. I don't know and when I went I went higher then pre calculus. 

"Ok right?"

"Yea so can you help me?"

"Ok what is the problem?"

"I'm on one you?"

"Ten"

"Wow" he breathed out  
"Your smart then like really smart"

" yea I guess I am. "

So grabbed another sheet of paper and started to write the steps and trying explaining it to him very slowly. 

He got to number four when the bell rang. I was already done and was just assisting him in the work. 

I still couldn't figure him out. 

It's just looking at a boy who is just their. I need to know. 

"What's your name?" I blurted out. 

"  
He looked shock at the question. 

"Louis you?"

"Harry" I put my hand out to shake the same time he put his hand up to do a fist pump. 

I clenched my fist while he I clenched his fist. He chuckled then he just fist pumped my fist. 

"Nice to meet you" 

I nod with a smile on my face. 

I turn my face and I feel someone poke my cheek. I turn. 

"Oh my god you have dimples. "

"Yes I do"

"They are adorable" 

I look at him weirdly. 

"Uh I mean- uh it's jus-" he stammered. 

The bell rang and he breathed a breath of relief. 

"Bye"

I just waved. He is a strange fella.   
*******************

I'm now in English with Liam and the teacher is assigning a new project. It's in pairs for this project. 

We have to make a paper about our favorite childhood memory. We have to tell it to our partner and they write it and we write theirs. 

A childhood memory? A one we did with our family? 

I don't have one. My parents are   
Are always working and the nannies took care of my sister and me. 

Think think maybe that one vacation we went on when I was 8 years old. 

We went to Florida for the summer. It was fun and interesting. But we didn't hang out together except when it was dinner then we were together. 

Other than that we were free to roam around doing what ever we wanted. 

I guess I could tell about that but not that my parents weren't their with me. I'll just say we spent the whole time together. 

"So harry me you the library after school."

I chuckled. "Okay then."

As the bell rang we walked out of the class and to our spot. 

Josh sees us and starts to wave frantically. 

"Liam! Harry! Over here"  
Josh yelled

"Oi Harry! Where are you going?" An Irish accent yelled

I turned at the sound of my name instinctively. 

I waved while he jogged towards me. 

"Hey" I said

"Hi. So where are you going?"

"Just with Liam here and josh. "

He turned and looked at Liam. 

"Oh. " he said

"I wanted to introduce you to my mate. Remember he wasn't there when I wanted to" 

"Oh y-" before I could say anything else he grabbed me by they my carpels and dragged me off. 

I turned around and looked at Liam. He was waving with a sad look on his face. I waved back while we turned the corner. 

We walked into the cafeteria and he walked through the crowds and got to the table. 

The table was crowded by guys and girls. 

"Hey Tomlinson!"

"Yea!"

"Come here"

I saw the boy from class walk up to us. So I'm making the impression that he is Tomlinson. 

I look at him while he walks. He is about 4 inches shorter than me. 

But that is all I get. Why?

"Louis this is harry my neighbor"

"Uh we met before. We have math together. " I inform him. 

"Oh"

"Yea" me and louis say at the same time. 

"So I didn't have to pull you away hu"

"No"

"Oh sorry but since your here wanna have lunch with us. "

"Okay I guess" 

I sit down across from louis and next to Niall and Zayn. 

I look around and see all the other players of the team I presume. 

"So are you captain or something?" I ask louis. 

He looks up and is shocked that I asked him something. 

"Yea I am actually"

"Cool"

And that was the end of that.


	6. Chapter 5

Harry POV 

Lunch was ingesting to say the least. He was surrounded by Mormons in their natural habitat. 

There is a list of thing he got from the whole experience. 

1\. They were pigs

2\. They eye raped every girl. Practically. 

3\. They were rude. 

4\. They cussed like truckers. 

5\. They hang around whores. 

6\. Louis Tomlinson doesn't seem to be interested in them. 

7\. Why?

8\. They don't have enough brain cells for one brain. 

9\. Louis Tomlinson kept staring at me. 

10\. Louis Tomlinson has the bluest eyes I have ever seen. 

I shake my head at the thought. 

My thoughts keep going to the blue eyed boy. 

Why? 

I don't know. 

So right now I'm meeting up with Liam to work on the paper. 

When I walk in I scan the room for him. 

I find him sitting in the corner with his book open and writing something on a piece of filter paper. 

He looks frustrated by something. 

The way he writes. How hard he is pressing into the paper while he writes. The way his posture is.   
It's slow he's in and towards his paper. Also his face has a expression I myself sometimes wear when dealing with people who do not understand me. 

Which is all the time. 

But since I'm playing normal I can't do that. 

I walk towards him and slide into the chair beside him. 

"Hey Liam " I say 

He jumps at the sound of my voice. Startling him. 

He cloches his chest where his heart will be. He wears a shocked expression. 

"Jesus Harry. You have me a heart attack. " he says in one breath. 

"Not likely" I whispered. 

"What?" 

"Nothing. Uh sorry" I respond quickly

"So you know Horan I take it"

"Yea were neighbors"

He looks surprised. 

"Really. You live on that side of town"

"What side" I ask

"The more richer part of Doncaster"

"I guess so" I say with a shrug 

"I didn't take you to be posh"

I just shrug again. That's a normal response. 

Normal. 

"Let's start this report"

"Yea physics" he says sarcastically 

"What you don't like physics?"

"No not at all hate it actually. "

It's a great course to take. I took it in high school and it was a brilliant experience. 

"Oh" I say

I grab my book and we get to work in the project. 

***^***  
We're working good and almost done with the draft. When my mind starts to wonder again. 

I try to bring it back and focus but it brings it self back to louis Tomlinson. 

Why the hell does it keep going towards him?

"Uh Liam do you know Louis Tomlinson?" I ask out of the blue. 

What the hell brain why did you ask that? 

"Uh random but what about Tomlinson"

I need to know everything. 

"Uh like who is he. I met him but didn't get a read really."

Which is true I can't seem to get a read. 

"Uh well he is quiet sometimes but also a prankster. He is also the class clown when he is in that mood. He is also footy captain an has been leading our team to championship for the last 2 years. 

I that's all I really know actually. He only talks to his mates more than anyone else. Oh and he is bisexual."

"Interesting" I respond 

We get back to work in silence.

My mind is processing that information to store. 

Louis Tomlinson why have you plagued my thoughts?

And what makes you so interesting?

*****************************

So tell me your thoughts on it. 

And sorry about the wait. 

Thanks for reading


	7. chapter 6

"Ever since the day we met   
I can't seem to get you out of my head"- 5SOS   
***********  
Harry POV 

The noise is piercingly loud an it hurts my ears. My heart is pumping loud with the sound of the crowd. 

I don't know why I agreed to come here in the first place. It's just a bunch of guys running on a field back and forth chasing a ball. 

God why couldn't I just say I was busy instead of saying yes. 

**********earlier that day*********

Walking down the hall with a hormonal teenagers walking around is always bad. 

They press against each other and show affection in public. Sickening 

I bump into 17 people on the way to lunch. Today Liam is absent due to influenza. I told him to drink hot water and soup and get lots of sleep. 

I feel someone grab me, I go to pull away but the voice stops me. 

"Hi harry" louis voice says

I freeze. A shiver goes down my spine. 

Why? Does he do this to me. God if he isn't plaguing my thoughts he is in my vision constantly. 

I turn around and take a step back. 

"Hello" I say 

He smiles 

"Uh so I have a game tonight" he says. 

"Cool. Good luck tonight then" I say with a smile and was about to turn and walk away when he reached out again. 

"Harry wait" he says

I sigh and turn back around. 

"Yes"

"Uh what I wanted to ask was-"

"Hey lads" Niall says in a over cheerful voice. He throws an arm around louis. 

I see louis glare at Niall for interrupting him. I saw how he was looking at me and I can predict what he was going to ask. 

Great. 

"So what you guys talking about?" 

"Louis was going to ask me something. " I tell him

"Uh right so we have a game tonight and you should come. " he says looking at me

No no I don't want to go. Nope. 

"Yea shure" 

Fuck. 

A smile grows on his face. 

"Awesome" he says. 

I say bye to them and head to lunch with josh. 

What did I get myself into?

*******back to present***********

 

So many people are here. I asked josh if he wanted to go so I won't be alone but he had to do something. 

So here I am sitting alone. 

My eyes scan the field. 

I see louis running around shouting orders. His technique is good no wonder he is captain. 

I look at Niall and he is doing good to. Zayn is holding his end also. 

My eyes keep going back to louis everywhere he goes. Up and down the field. 

At one point he looked up into the stands and looked at me and waved. 

I waved back in courtesy. Not because I wanted to. 

If anyone was to say I jumped up when he made the final goal to win the game I would say they were lying. 

The team jumps on louis and congratulate him. 

I'm still cheering when everyone goes out to the field. I stay behind so I won't be trampled in there. 

I walk down the stands slowly. 

I get down to the track area and stand there. 

I look up into the clear sky. You don't see a lot of stars here. To many lights. 

Someone rams ink be an lift me off the ground. 

A make a embarrassingly sound. Being caught by surprise. 

"You came" the person says. 

It's louis from the sound of his voice. 

"I told you I was. Now can you put me down please"

He lets me go and is blushing. 

He looks down and kicks his feet into the dirt. 

"So there is a party. You going?"

He looks hopeful. Like I would say yes. But this outing has been more than I could handle for one night. 

"Uh sorry I can't I have to get home" I tell him

I watch his face fall but trying to conceal it. 

One look at that face I don't know what happens but my mouth is on another wire from my mind though. 

"Yea maybe I could go for an hour or two"

A smile giant smile goes onto his face like he just won the lottery. 

"Great. Let me just shower an change then we will go. Mind waiting for me?" 

He doesn't let me answer he is already sprinting off to the locker room. Leaving me in my thoughts and watching his back leave. And only one word can come of this situation an that is. 

"I'm fucked"

 

 

**************************

So tell me what you think. 

 

Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 7

Harry POV 

I'm sitting on the bench beside the locker room waiting for louis to come out. 

Why did I say yes in the first place?

Goddammit. 

Other players file out, while I wait. They give me a looks while walking by. 

What? I can sit where ever I want to. 

What felt like forever, louis finally walked out. 

His hair was plastered to his forehead, it was a bit damp. 

I feel my face heat up. Jesus. 

"Ready to go?"

"Yea" I say while nodding. 

I stand up and walk beside Him. 

We get to my car and we get in. He drives because he knows where we are going. 

The car ride was silent. 

What do I say?

Do I say something?

"Did you know the largest crucifix in the world is in Kentucky. In the U.S" I blurt out. 

"Uh no I didn't" he says confused and amused t the same time. 

In that moment I just wanted to smash my head in. 

"So you know a lot of quirky facts" 

"You could say that"

Truth be told I know a lot of things. 

"How many people died in........ World war 1?" He asked

"Aproxnently 8,528,831 people" I say quickly. 

To quick for my licking. 

"Really?" He asked shocked

"Well that's why I said aproxnently. No one really knows how many"

"Oh"

After that it got quiet again. 

^^^^^^  
We arrive at a lake house. It is medium size house. It's two stories. 

We stepped out of the car and towards the door. I could hear the bass of the music vibrating through the walls. 

We walk straight in. The crowd sees louis is there and they cheer an clap him on the shoulders congratulating him on the win. 

I get lost in the sea of the crowd. I sigh. 

I look around and there is to many people here for my liking. 

I grab a water from a cooler and step out to the porch. 

I look at the water crash onto the sand and dirt. The moon reflects off the water. Is beau-

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and it's louis with two drink in his hand. 

There red plastic cups and I could smell the alcohol fumes from where I'm standing. 

"Hey got us something to drink" he says shaking his carpels. 

"I don't drink and I got a water" I tell him. I shake my own carpels and show him my water. 

"Oh" 

"You shouldn't drink. It ruins your liver. "

I tell him truthfully. 

His frown at me. "You know. You could be a buzz kill. " 

I shrug my shoulders. I don't care if I'm being a "buzz kill". 

"I'm just saying"

He turned and dumped the drinks into the grass. 

We fell silent after that. I jumped over the back deck and onto the grass. 

"Where you going?" 

"Harry!?"

I ignored him and kept walking towards the lake. 

He followed me. 

I walked on the dock they had. 

By the time I got to the edge of the dock I already had my shirt off and my trousers. 

I heard a gasp behind me, but I ignored him and dived into the water. Blackness from the water surrounded me. I come back up and lay on my back. 

Looking up into the night sky. 

I head a splash beside me. 

***************************

Tell me what you think. 

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 8

Harry POV

There was a splash next to me. I knew louis would follow. The water is warm and nice on my skin. 

All I'm wearing is a black pair of boxers. 

"So why did we just jump into the lake?" He asked floating next to me. 

"Why not?"

He squeezes his eyebrows together and looks up. 

"What are you looking at?" 

"The stars and trying to find a constellation" I tell him

"You know your very smart"

"Every one is smart, just in their own way. Their is just people that know how to use their intelligence correctly."

"Uh what?" 

I chuckled. 

"It means people don't use there smarts to the extent. "

"Ooohhh"

It was silent after that. I don't know if he actually understood because I'm not looking up at him. 

"I don't really know much about you, you know" he says aloud

"Me either" I say 

Witch is true because I still can't seem to get a read off him still. 

"Let's play 20 questions" 

"Ok" 

"Favorite color?" 

"Blue" I say quickly   
"You"

"Green myself"

"Are you a virgin" 

"Depends on what guy or girl"

"Both"

I ponder if I should tell him. 

"No I'm not for either. " I say   
"You"

"Me to"

"What's your favorite star?"

"You mean constellation."

"Yes whatever it's called. "

"The Lyra constellation"

"Interesting "

We continue like that until we have no more question. 

I sit up and head towards the shore. 

I step up and I feel the wind hit my body. 

Goosebumps rise on my arms. I shiver. 

I see louis fallow suit. 

"Holy shit it's cold"

I nod. 

That's when I get a good look at him. 

He has some tattoos on his arms and his chest. He has Abbas and is very muscular. I have to stop my self before something happens. 

Distraction distraction. 

"I think I should go home now"

"Me to" he says 

"can you give me a ride home?"

"Yea"

We head to his car with our cloths damp from our wet bodies. 

This day was very interesting and productive if I do say so. 

******************************

I hope you liked it. 

Leave your thoughts on it. 

Thanks for reading. 

So if you have a wattpad that's were I update first so here's my user name. 

Www.wattpad.com/user/thestarsinyoureye


	10. Chapter 9

Harry POV 

It has been a week since the party with louis. Nothing has really changed since the. We say hi to each other in the halls. 

I still sit with Liam and josh at lunch. I still go home and do homework and laze around. 

Right now I'm in a pair of sweats with no shirt on and my hair is dripping wet from the shower I just had. 

It's Saturday an my aunt and uncle are gone for the weekend. I hear the doorbell go off. 

I walk down the stairs and don't bother puting on a shirt. I open the door and louis is standing there. 

He looks down at my chest and his eyes go wide and a blush crosses his face. 

I give him a courteous look. 

"Can I help you louis?" I ask

"Uh- ye- yea well I just wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to hang out. Well for I could hang out here. With. You?" He stutters out

I give him a confused look. 

"Yea shure I wasn't doing anything anyway" I open the door wider to let him in. 

He walks in and I start down the hall to the stairs. 

He follows and I go straight to my room. 

I walk in and I grab a shirt and throw it on. 

"So this is my room" I say

I look around its actually plain. It has a book shelf that reaches to the ceiling and is over flowed with books. The books contain from physiology to fantasy books.   
The carpet is white an so are the walls. Everything is in order nothing is out of place. 

"Wow it's so clean"

Maybe a bit to clean for a teenage boy. 

I chuckle nervelessly. 

"Uh yea I guess it is"

He walks towards the book shelf. Shit. 

He grabs one of the books. It's anthropology. Oh god. 

His jaw drops and stares up at me. I look away and look out the window. I don't want to meet his gaze. 

"Holy shit" I hear him mutter he puts it back and looks at all the books name. He is in the text book section. 

"Uh harry I could understand why your so smart now. You fucking read college books and not just any college books but a fucking scientist books an all that other shit." 

"Yea you don't know the half of it. "I mutter I myself. 

"What?" He says

I turn towards him. 

"Yea I guess so. I like to read a lot."

"I can tell" he says in a humerus tone. 

He smiles and walks towards my bed and flops down onto it. He moans. What the fuck. 

"Oh my god. You bed feels amazing. It's so soft and plump I want your bed."

I look at him and laugh. 

He turns and looks at me. He pouts his lips. Oh god he looks adorable. Wait what? 

"Stop laughing at me"

I shake my head. I walk towards him an sit on the bed. I put my back to the headboard. 

"So what do you want to do?" He asks

I shrug my shoulders. 

"We'll what do you like to do for fun?"

I shrug my shoulders again

He makes a noise. I don't understand. 

"Well do you want to watch a movie then" 

"Yea shure the movies are in that case over there" 

He gets up and walks I've there. He bends Down an i see the roundness of his bum. I feel heat rush to my cheeks. What is this feeling? I look away. 

He moves to the DVD player and puts the movie in and comes back to the bed. 

"I put in Grease if that's okay?"

"Yea that's fine" 

We fall silent as it starts. 

\-------------

We have been watching movies non stop since he got here and my eyelids are starting to droop. I try to stay awake but I can't anymore. 

I feel my head fall to the side and I fall onto something soft. I close my eyes and snuggle up to this nice warm thing. 

And I drift off to a peaceful sleep. 

\---------1-------------------

 

So tell me what you think. 

Thanks for reading.


	11. 10

Harry POV

I wake up with a sound of a clicking noise. That noise sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it. I see a flash of light behind my eye lids. 

I open my eyes and see someone I didn't think I would see until holiday. 

I hear snoring against my eyes I turn my head and almost have a secure. I see louis sleeping next to me having his head on my shoulder an arm wrapped around me. I feel heat rise to my face and I feel uncomfortable. 

"Aww" I hear my sister Gemma say. "Look at little Hazza blushing" click 

I turn to her an look at her with wide eyes. I untangle myself from louis and start ushering her out the door. I look behind me and see louis coddle with pillow. I coo. 

I turn back around and close the door. I take her down to the living room. 

"What the hell Gemma. What are you doing here?" I ask

I pace up and down the room. This is bad if Gemma's here then that means mom an dad are going to be here go and I can't have that happen. Not when I have already made friends, normal friends. 

"Well hello to you to then." 

"No why are you here Gemma?"

She sighed

"I wanted to visit is that so bad Harry?"

I looked straight into her eyes when I answered.   
"Yes"

I saw the hurt show in her eyes and I wanted to take it back. I sighed. Also being a genius I can't seem to know human emotion, I know their there but I just don't think about them when I say something. 

"Look Gemma its just. I finally got friends, you know people to socialize with instead of other people like me. I just want to feel normal for a while before I know it will all go crashing down, because I already know this secret won't last long and people will know. And I will loose them for lying ."

"I know Harry" she says  
"It's just we miss you.-" I laughed at that. 

"Okay well I miss you. You don't call me anymore. "

I look away from her and walk towards the kitchen to get something to drink. 

"I know I don't" I tell her truthfully. 

"But why?" 

"I just don't Gemma I don't know. You didn't call when you left me at home alone. So why would I call?" 

I see her sigh. She moved closer and put her hand on my shoulder. I wanted to shake it off but left it there. 

"I know. I know. I just- I don't-"

"Harry? Oh I was wonder-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw Gemma standing there with her hand on my shoulder. 

It turned silent as he stared at her then me then her and back. I could tell he was trying to work something out. My sister was about to say something but I stopped her. 

I cleared my throat. 

"Morning. Louis this is my sister Gemma. Gemma this is louis."

He had a shocked look on his face. 

"Oh I didn't know you had a sister"   
( I don't remember if I wrote that he told louis about his family. I don't think so.)

"Really? Because I know harry doesn't for-"

"Gemma! Was just going to go to the guest bedroom to unpack. Weren't you" I tell her. 

I guid her towards the hall and give her a nudge. 

She gives me a glare and walks away. 

"Sorry about her. I didn't know she was visiting"

He turns an looks at me. With curiosity in his eyes. 

"You know what I just realized?"

"No I don't. "

"I don't know that much about you, and we slept in the same bed. We are practically strangers. So now I'm going to make it my mission to get to knowHarry Styles. " he says with a determined look. 

Nothing will change his mind and he would want the truth. 

Shit. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So tell me what you think. 

Thanks for reading.


	12. 11

Harry POV:

Right now I'm bidding behind the crowd slouched down. I have a Been trying to blend in with the crowd. 

Today is Monday and I'm trying to hide from louis as much as possible. I know I can't because I have class with him but I have a plan for that. After the bell rings at the end I rush out before he could ask me anything. 

I walk in the classroom and freeze he is already here. shit. 

I walk to my desk and sit down. he turns to me and smiles. 

"hi harry"

"hi" I say

I turn back to my desk and look down at my notebook. 

"so today I was wondering if you want to get some lunch. so I could get to know you better"

no no no 

I turn back to him. 

"I spend lunch with Liam and Josh"

"well it's only for one lunch then tomorrow you could-" 

he was cut off by the bell. thank god. 

I open my notebook and start taking notes even if I don't need to. I just need to make it until the end of class then ill run to the class. 

"""""""

the bell rings and I rush up and out the door. "Harry!" I hear louis shout. 

I ignore him an rush to my next class. 

I round the corner an walk in the class. I'm the first one here today. 

I sit at my seat and put my head down. 

"Harry?" Liam said 

I turn and look at him. 

"yea" 

"Are you alright?" 

"yea just tired a bit"

he nods. I could tell he wants to say something else so I sit up an turn fully to him. we still have 5 mins until class started. 

"what is it Liam?"

"nothing" he said shaking his head. 

Liar. 

"no it's okay you could tell me. "

"it's just. me and josh looked up your name on google and found interesting thing on there"

I freeze. no no. 

"what things?" I asked

I know the answer before he could say it. there is articles about me on the Internet. I have seen them all. 

"your a genius" he whispers as the bell rings and class starts. 

I sit frozen in my seat. if Liam and josh know about me. what would happen if other people look me up on google. what if louis looks me up?

oh no. 

//////////////

So tell me what you think. 

Thanks for reading.


	13. 12

Harry POV 

"'''''''''''''

The bell rang and we walked out towards the spot. 

"look Liam it's just-"

"why didn't you tell us? we could keep a secret" 

Gosh he doubt understand how vital this secret is. 

I make a frustrated noise. 

"I don't know much about you guys. I only met you 3 weeks ago."

Well I know a lot more than them probably but that's for my knowledge only. 

"I know but don't you trust us?"

I was silent for a minute. do I?

"never mind" he said

we sat down and I brought them close. I leaned in and whispered. 

"I wanted a normal life that's why I kept it a secret. "

"but why? I don't see anything so bad with being a genius" josh said

"there is a lot of things wrong with it. you get asked constantly to do work for scientist and you don't know who your real friends are. It's complicated it may be nice in the beginning but I never wanted all the publicity with it."

"but still your a genius th-"

"who's a genius?" said a voice

oh no I turn around. I know that voice anywhere. 

"no on I said" I gave Liam and josh a look that said not to say anything. they have slight nods an I turned back to louis. 

"hi can I help you?"

"yes. I told you we were having lunch together. "

"no you asked an I said no" 

he huffed and then walked towards me and say down beside me. 

"okay then. I'll just have lunch with you guys then. I'll ask you questions and they can join in if they want. "

"uh"

"so I know your from Cheshire but where in Cheshire?" Louis asked

there's no way out of this so I might as well. 

"Holmes Chapel" I say 

he smiles. 

"okay so in that collection of books at your house, what's your favorite book?"

I go through the books in my head. 

"we'll tech equally this book isn't on my shelf it's back in Cheshire it's called The Fault in Our Stars. "

"so I take it you still live in Cheshire"

shit 

"yea"

"so you live with your parents?"

"no"

"why not"

why? oh I don't know!

"family problems"

"really?"

I sigh "yes Louis"

This is going to be a long lunch. 

\-------- 

I only vaguely answered his questions. I kept changing the subject. I know he was getting annoyed but I was annoyed with him. 

why couldn't we just be friends without the background check. 

that's only one problem the other is Liam and Josh. I need to explain to them more. 

but for now I'm going to go home and take a bath and relax before. 

\------

I walk into my room and head straight to my bathroom an turn on the water on lukewarm. I put some bubbles in it to make it into a bubble bath like my nannys would put me in as a child. I put my iPod on the doc and it starts to play soft piano music through the speakers. 

 

I strip down into the nude and step in. the warm water feels good on my tense muscles and I relax. 

I start humming with the music. all the stress I have is being released into the soppy water. everything is just so peaceful in my little world. no Louis to distract me and his questions, no Liam's or Josh's to explain to and not even my family in this. 

but I spoke to soon because I hear the door bell ring and I'm the only one home. Hugh. the only thing I miss from home is the maids that will open the door for a guest. 

but I step out and grab a towel and wrap it around my waist. 

I don't bather putting anything on because I'm just going to go back in. I just have to see who is battering me while I am relaxing. 

I feel the water dripping onto the floor and my hair is damp so it's not that curly. I leave a trail of water, I will have to clean that up later. 

I get to the door and don't bather looking into the peep hole. oh I wish I did.

standing right in front of me is Louis Tomlinson. 

and all I'm wearing is a towel and nothing else, also dripping wet with little bit of foam on my body. 

++++++++++++++++:++++

so tell me what you think. 

thanks for reading.


	14. 13

Harry POV 

I felt heat rise to my face. 

"L-louis?" I say shocked 

he is looking me up and down and suddenly his face grows red with embarrassment I think. 

He cleared his throat but didn't say anything. 

"uh how can I help you louis?" 

"I just wanted to come over and hang out"

great their goes the rest of the day. 

"shure come in" I stepped aside and started up the stairs. 

"I'll be right down let me just put some clothes on and we will go to the backyard."

he called out an okay. when I round the corner I practically run to my room and shut it quietly. 

shit shit. why did he have to come over everything was good now it's not so much. 

I grabbed some sweats and a random shirt. I dried my body and hair and threw the towel in the hamper. 

deep breaths. deep breaths. I stepped into the hall and down the stairs. 

I went into the living room and louis wasn't their. 

"Louis?" I call out

"over here!"

I walk towards his voice and see him examining the pictures near the kitchen. 

"their not that many pictures of you" 

"I know."

"why" 

"um this is my aunt and uncles house. I'm just here for señor year"

"who's that?" he pointed at one Frame" 

it was a picture of my mum and my aunt at my 17 birthday party. 

"my mom and my aunt" I say while pointing out who is who. 

"your moms pretty"

"yea" I say 

he was silent for a moment as he looked at the other photos. 

"you have a big family"

"this is not even half of them. "

"maybe I could meet them sometime" he chuckles 

"yea maybe" he chuckle nervously while we walk to the kitchen.   
;;;;;;((((;;(;;;;;;;;;;;;;;(;;;;;;)

Hello 

Sorry for the wait. 

Tell me what you think. 

Who has listen to Story Of My Life?


	15. 14

Two of us

"Yea maybe" I chuckled nervously  
I turn an follow into the Kitchen. 

I see louis sit down on the stool next to the island. 

"So your home alone again?" 

"Uh yea" I say while walking to the fridge. 

"So I'm gonna start the questions okay. If that's okay?" He says quickly. 

It's now or never. 

"Actually louis about the questions." I stop and look at him. 

He is looking at me expectingly. He smiles at me to urge me to keep going. 

"I don't like being asked questions." I say looking at him. I give him a tiny smile. 

His smile drops a bit. "Why"?"

Of course

I sigh " I just-" I stop my self. How can I word this right. 

"Yea" he urges. 

I make a annoyed noise. 

"I just don't liked being questioned. It reminds me too much of home. And I don't want to remember home. That's why I'm here" I say looking at him. 

"Oh" 

"So do you want something to drink?"

"Yea uh water please"

I nod and turn to the fridge and get a water for him and I. 

He sat their quietly playing with his hands. 

"Look I'm sorry if it offended you in anyway I just don't like being questioned. I have been questioned enough in my life to last a lifetime. "

He just nodded without looking me in the eye. 

"I just wanted to know you better" 

"I know but just know me how I am right now. Not my past or anything"

"But your past. That what makes you up"

"Maybe but I would like to leave things in my past in THE past. "

"Okay what where you going to do today?"

"I was just going to relax and maybe read a book and laze around"

I nod. 

Louis gets up and starts toward the backyard. He look through the glass window. 

"You have a football. You play?"

"I dabble"

He turns around and walks towards me and grabs my hand. 

I feel his warm touch and feel my heart start to pump faster. I look at him. 

"C'mon lets go play"

"Uh maybe next time I don't even have my shoes on. "

He runs to the door. I take a deep breath at his hyperactive persona. God. 

He runs back into view an hands me my shoes and he put his on. 

After I slip them on he grabs my hand again and rushes outside. 

I look outside and it's quite sunny for being in November. 

That's when I notice what he is wearing. A white shirt and black jeans. He look goo if I do say so. 

Uh what's getting into me. 

He grabs the ball an starts kicking it to me, I catch it with my foot and pass it back effortlessly. 

"Have you played before?"

"Like I said I dabble" 

"We'll for just uh dabbling your footwork is quit good. "

"Thanks."

And with that we played just kick back. 

\-----

We have been playing for like two hours so far an I'm not tired just tired of this game. I could never keep my mind on one thing I need to do other things like figure something out. Strategy. 

That's when I notice a ginger haired lad walk into view. 

Oh no. 

"There my curly haired genius"

"Ed" I say

"Is that Ed Sheeran?" I hear louis say in disbelief. 

 

""""""""""""

So sorry for the wait just trying to finish Not As I Seem. 

So tell me what you think. 

Who saw the SOML music video?

It was amazing.


	16. Chapter 15

Two

Harry POV

"Ed" I say

"Is that Ed Sheeran" I hear Louis say in disbelief. 

Oh no. 

"Hey Hazza. Haven't heard from you since you left Cheshire. Your mom said your here so I thought I would pop in for a visit. "

"Oh my god that's Ed Sheeran" I hear louis say again. 

I smack my hand on my forehead and rush to Ed and grab his hand.   
I need to get him out before louis starts coming to his senses. 

I push Ed to the back door and open the slider and push him in. 

I turn towards louis. 

"I'll be right back?" I tell louis and step into the house before he could protest. 

I close the door and lock it so louis won't get in. 

"What are you doing here Ed?"

"Uh I came to visit?" He said 

I start to tug at my curls. 

"You should have called"

"I could have came in the middle of the night and woke you up"

"That would have been better"

"Who's that?" Ed asks

"A friend from school"

"Scho-"

He was cut off by knocking on the door. I walk to the door and pull the curtain. 

I see louis standing there, he sees   
Me and waves a little. 

I open the door. 

"Uh I need to get home now. It's getting late" 

"Uh yea shure. See you Monday then." I say with a smile

Relief washed through me. 

"Can I go through your front door?"

"Uh shure" I open the door wider to let him through. 

He walks in and I close it and turn around. 

Ed is standing by the counter and eating something. 

Chocolate?

Ed wiggles his fingers at louis with a shit eating grin on his face. 

Louis shyly waves back and turns to me. 

"Bye harry"

"Bye"

He walks down the hall and towards the door. I wait until the door is shut to talk to Ed. 

I hear the door shut and I turn to Ed with an annoyed expression on my face. He looks at me with a grin while eating a chocolate bar. 

"A friend from school?" He says with a raised eyebrow. 

"Uh yea school"

"School as in school school. "

"What other school is there" I tell him while I walk around the counter to grab a apple. 

I bit into the apple and chew. 

"You know what I mean" 

"Yes I know" I said with a sigh

"Is this going with the whole normal thing you have going?"

"It's not a thing" I say pointing at him. 

"Of course it's a thing! Your the only person who would want to go to school again. Especially High School"

"Well I wanted to exp-"

"Experience what a real teenager goes through. Yes. Yes. I heard before Haz" Ed says in an tired voice 

"Well I do want to know what a real teenager goes through" I say quietly but auto-ably 

I start walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.   
I heard him behind me so I kept walking. 

"I like this place better than back in Cheshire" 

"So do I" I say

I hear the door bell ring right when I lay on my bed. 

I whine and was about to sit up. 

"Want me to get it?" Ed asks

"Yes can you please" I say and lay back down and start rubbing my temples. 

I hear the door open and muffled talking. 

I hear more than one foot steps coming up the steps. 

"Uh Haz these guys say there your friends" Ed says when he walks in. 

I open my eyes and see Liam and Josh standing looking at me with raised eyebrows. 

"Hi" I say

\----------------------

I'm so sorry I haven't updated its been like what two weeks. I feel horrible. 

But here it is now. 

Who listened to Midnight Memories? And what's your favorite song?

Tell me what you think.


	17. ch. 16

Harry POV:

 

Something seems off now. I can't put my finger on it. I glance around the class room, but everyone is busy with their assignment.  
"Mr. Styles eyes on your own paper"  
I look up and see Ms. R staring at me with a look that says to keep your eyes on your own paper or it’s all over. I turn back to my paper. Physics. Why again did I decide to take this class. Oh right because I needed it for some retarded reason.  
I can't get this feeling to go away. Since Saturday with Liam, Josh, and Ed. three people know my secret now and there not family. Well Ed knew since we were kids and all but still I trust him. I trust Liam and Josh? I think?  
After I explained to them they hung out with us until later. Then they went on their marry way home. But why this feeling bothering me.  
This want. Wanting to do something. Like I need something. But that's the problem what do I need.  
The bell pulls me out of my thoughts and I look up. Everyone is grabbing their things and I look down at my paper. I haven’t wrote down anything.  
"Fuck it" I grab my pencil and just start answering the questions while I walking to the teacher. She is standing there receiving all the papers when I hand her mine.  
I just nod at her and start out of the the door.  
I shake my head and smile as I walk to my table.  
But my smile falters as I see Louis sitting there talking to josh and Liam.  
I feel my heart start to pump faster and that feeling is there again.  
The want.  
I continue walking till I get to them and I take a seat.  
“Hello lads”  
“Harry” they all say in union.  
“So why did Ms. Want to see you?” Liam asks  
I take out my lunch. Trying to stall time to think of something.  
“You know. Course work” I mumble  
I guess that satisfies his curiosity because he doesn’t ask again. I feel someone staring and I look up and see blue eyes staring at me. I feel heat rising into my cheeks and I look down. Why does my body react this way around this boy all the time? I don’t understand?  
The table is quiet except for josh and Liam rambling on some footy game that was on TV last night. I don’t bother trying to join.  
I still feel Louis staring at me. So I just ignore him and keep eating. I bring out my book and start reading. The book is kind of worn out and the pages are all crumpled at the edges but it’s one of my favorites. I open at my book mark and start reading.  
“It was in the clove of seasons, summer was dead but autumn had not yet been born, that the ibis lit in the bleeding tree. The flower garden was strained with rotting brown magnolia petals and ironweeds grew rank amid the purple phlox. The five o’clock by the chimney still marked time, but the oriole nest in the elm was untenanted and rocked back and forth like an empty cradle. The last graveyard flowers were blooming, and their smell drifted across the cotton field and through every room in our house, speaking softly the names of our dead.”- Scarlet Ibis  
I was interrupted with a tapping on my arm. I grunted and tried to keep reading.  
“It’s strange that all” tap “this is still so clear” tap “ to me, now that summer has long” tap “since fled and time has had its way”  
I sigh and set my book down and look up to Louis who is still tapping me.  
“Yes Louis”  
He looked at. “Why are you reading?” he looks down at my book and I see it facing down and I look back up at him.  
“Because I want to. Problem?” I say with a raised eyebrow  
“No its just I thought you would want to talk to me instead of just sitting here and read. We already do that in class. Why read more?”  
Of course. Regular people hate to read for some odd reason. All they want to do is socialize and not get lost in a magical world or anything. I shake my head at him and go to grab my book but he grabs it and sets it on his lap.  
“Talk to me” he says  
I huff “why do I need to talk to you?”  
“Because I’m Louis Tomlinson and I want you to” he says  
I give him a disbelief look.  
“I don’t need to talk to you. It’s a free country. And plus I don’t feel like talking, I want to read. So give it here”  
I have my hand in the air but he just looks at me but doesn’t move to give me my book.  
“I just want to have a convo harry can’t we do that. Or am I not Ed sheeren.”  
My face turns red and I start to stand up. I can’t believe he would say that. He is my friend but Ed I have known forever, we have a bond like brothers. I think he registers what he just said because his face turns bright red. He is about to open his mouth and say something but I have my bag over my shoulder and walking away.  
“Wait harry!” he says  
I ignore him and keep walking towards my next class. He catches up to me but I ignore him.  
“Look harry I’m sorry okay. That was wrong of me to say that. It’s just. When I’m sitting at a table with people they usually talk to me instead of reading a book.”  
I scoff “so the world revolves around you Louis”  
He makes a noise. I don’t bother looking at him. I open the door to the C building and start up the stairs to upper C. I hear his footsteps following me but I don’t stop.  
The hall is empty and the doors are closed. The white floors and yellow wooden doors make it seem like a jail.  
“Harry please just except my apology.”  
I don’t answer him and keep walking till I see C202. I was about to open it when Louis side stepped in front of me.  
I glare down at him and I see him gulp. He gives me a pleading look and stares me in the eye.  
His eyes. I could never get over them. Everywhere I look I expect to see blue eyes there. In my dreams I see him blue eyes, in the halls, and when I’m talking to people I seem to compare them to his. I shake my head of these thoughts and focus.  
“I’ll even make it up to you if you want. Just please. Forget about what I said. I know I was being a prick and I’m sorry.” He looked at me with those sad blue eyes pleading.  
“Fine” I finally say  
He smiles wide showing all his teeth. He smiles so wide you could see the edges of his eye crinkling. That’s cute. Wait WHAT?  
“Cool. So what now?”  
The bell rang throughout the school, and that was my queue to go in class now.  
“Uh. Class”  
“Right” I see something change in his eyes. He looked a little disappointed. But it was gone the second it showed.  
He smiled at me one last time and said bye before walking to his class. I see his retreating form until he is gone from my view. I smile to myself while I walk into the class for my final two lessons of the day.  
It started to rain while in my last hour of school and I didn’t bring a jacket with me. I stand at the door of the school looking out into the pouring rain and there is only one way to get to my car. And that is to earthier walk or run in the rain, but either way I will get soaked so it doesn’t matter.  
I clutch my bad tightly and I made my decision I’m going to run for it. I rush down the steps and towards the parking lot. The rain is falling so hard that my whole body is already soaked and I can’t see with my hair in my face.  
I didn’t see it coming because I was too busy pushing my hair out of the way because the next thing I know is I’m on the pavement and the rain is just hitting against me. I sit up and rub my head while I stand up I look down and my bag is in a puddle with all my school stuff in it.  
“aww baise” I cursed in French as I hurried and picked it up.  
I curse in every language I know while I’m picking up all my stuff.  
“I’m so sorry harry I didn’t see you there” I hear a voice I know so well. It’s Louis.  
“Yea I didn’t see you either but we need to get out of this rain before we get sick so see you later.”  
I grab all my papers and stuff them in my bag and singed it on my arm.  
“Okay I’ll see you later”  
“Yea shure” he said quietly. I almost didn’t hear him from the rain hitting the pavement.  
I looked at him and he was soaked also from head to toe. His white shirt stuck to his upper body and I felt my mouth go dry. His trousers looked even tighter wet and his bum stuck out more also his calves were more prominent. And it was a beautiful sigh to see. Wait what!  
“uh arnt you heading to the parking lot to your car?”  
God why cant I just leave. I want to go home but I also want to stay and look at him.  
“no I left it at home”  
“so your walking?”  
I cant bealive he is going to walk in this pouring rain. Why am I going to ask this jesus.  
“Do you need a ride?” I ask  
Ugh. All I wanted was to go home and have some hot chocolate, but no I always let my nice side out at him for anything.  
“Yes please if you don’t mind”  
“if I minded I wouldn’t have asked” I tell him before turning and walking swifly towards the car.

I didn’t hear him answer so I just assume he is walking behind me as I get to my range rover. I click the unlock buttion and open the door and jumped in and cranked up the heat.  
The passenger door opens and he jumps in latterly. He shuts the door and sets his bag on the floor and were both dripping wet. I look at his face clearly now and see a bit of blood coming from above his eyebrow. I lean forward and he looks up at me with wide eyes and leans back. I grab his neck and bring him forward and he closes his eyes. I lift his fringe and see the gash on his forehead. It’s not bleeding a lot but it is pretty deep and needs stiches.  
“You have a cut” I mutter  
“Oh I do?” he says breathless  
“Yeah” I touch his forehead and he winces. I mutter a soft apology and lean back into my seat.  
He makes a small sound from his throat and I look at him. Maybe his cut hurts him. I look into his eyes and his pupils are dilated. That’s weird. I face forward and drive carefully to his house.  
Once we get to his house we rush inside and he goes to the bathroom to wash it off.  
“Wait let me help I know how to clean it correctly and I need to see if you need stiches” I tell him “where your first aid kit?”  
“Under the sink” he said while holding a cloth to his head.  
I head to the sink and open the wooden doors and grab the box. I walk back to Louis and open it.  
I grab some peroxide and put some on a cotton ball. I grab his chin and tilt it up and start dabbing it a bit. It starts to bubble and I wipe it away. I hear and his and I whine come from Louis.  
“Stop whining you baby” I mutter to him  
I feel him smack my stomach but I continue my work. It doesn’t look that bad now cleaned up. I move his head from side to side and decide he doesn’t need stiches. I grab the Neosporin and smear it on there and let it air out.  
“There all done” I say while putting everything back inside the box.  
He stands up and goes to the mirror and takes a look.  
“Wow I thought it would be worse” he says  
“Yeah I thought so to” I tell him  
I shiver a bit as I’m still soak and wet from outside.  
“I should go home and chan-“  
“No” he says fast “I mean why don’t you stay. I’ll get you some cloths and we will have some hot chocolate and watch some movies under the blankets. Well in separate blankets on the couch. So I’ll just go get you some cloths and I’m rambling so I’ll be right back don’t move”  
He walks away with his cheeks a little rosy and I smile fondly. Wait fondly?  
I don’t have time to think about it as he walks back in the kitchen with some sweats, sweater, and a towel. I grab them and say thank you. He points to the bathroom while he goes to his room and changes.  
I take off my shirt first then my pants and boxers. I dry myself off and put on the warm and dry clothes. They fit kind of tight but they will do until I get home later. I pick up the towel and start drying off my hair and putting it on the shower curtain bar.  
I stepped out of the bathroom and hear Louis in the kitchen and I stand in the doorway. I see him grabbing two cups and pouring the chocolate powder in both of them. The pot starts to whistle and he grabs the handle and pours the water in the cups. He grabs a spoon and starts to stir them.  
I smile at the sight of this. My heart flutters at this and I don’t want it to stop. He looks up with a smile and lifts up the cup and beckons me to get it. I push myself off the wall and grab it. My hand brushes against his and I feel a tingle go through my fingers like a shock.  
I smile at the ground while biting my lip. I don’t know what’s happening, this feeling. I kind of like it and I may not know what this feeling is but I don't want it to stop... Ever.


	18. ch. 17

Harry POV

 

I run my fingers through his hair. Its runs through my fingertips while he is kissing my neck. I moan when I feel his lips get to the spot. My back arches and he bites down and gives me a love bite.

 

He starts kissing down my chest to my happy trail. I screw my eyes shut. My body is on fire, wherever he kisses it quenches the flames a little but also ignites it. I grip the sheets tightly in my fist as he grabs my length. I moan loudly and he chuckles. He starts to pump my length and then I feel wetness on it and warmth of his mouth. I throw my head back moaning.

 

“Oh my god” I say

 

He hums and I feel the vibrations go through my body and I arch off the bed.

 

I pant while he hold my hips down and bobs his head on me. I open my eyes and look down.

 

I moan at the sight and see Louis look up at me with a smile.

 

I groan at the sight and fall back into the pillows.

 

“Ah. Ah. Louis I’m going to-“I say but was cut off as I ejaculate into his mouth and he swallows all of it.

 

He comes back up my body and kisses me. He grips my hips and starts to grinding himself on me and then I’m getting hard again. I whimper and at the sensitivity.

 

He moans and moves around and grabs a tube and starts squirting it on his fingers. He opens my legs and hovers over my hole.

 

“Got to open you up Haz” he mumbles to me

 

He pushes one finger in and I feel it go inside me.

 

“Relax love”

 

I finally relax and he thrust his fingers in and out and then he adds another. I feel him rub something inside me and I’m moaning his name.

 

“Louis. Louis.” I pant/moan out.

 

He pulls his fingers out and positions himself before coming down and kissing me. He grabs his length and pushes in and-

 

\--

 

I sit up gasping for air. I look around and see I’m in my room and its 5Am. I clutch my chest with my hand as I gasp for air. I feel wetness in my boxers and I’m scared to look down. I grab my blanket and push it aside while I look down.

 

I see a wet patch on my boxers and I groan. I close my eyes and I feel his lips over me.

 

I shudder as the images go through my mind again. I clutch my head while I run my fingers through my curls.

 

I stand up and waddle to the shower. I get in and start feverishly scrubbing my body trying to rid the thoughts. I scrub my body raw washing away those thoughts. It felt so real the dream.

 

The touches.

 

The kisses.

 

His…. Mouth.

 

My face turns red. How could I think these thoughts? I feel so ashamed.

 

I don’t think I would be able to talk to him without seeing my dreams collide with reality.

 

I’ve never had these thoughts before. I never wanted to become… physical with anyone. I barley want to be touched as it is. Just thinking of someone touching me in places gives me chills.

 

I stay in the shower until my skin is angry red and I’m cleaned from head to toe.

 

I step out of the shower and look into the mirror. I look average looking except for some tattoos I have. I usually cover them with a sweater or jacket. That’s all I have been wearing for last month I have been here. I believe its time for a change.

 

I’m so scared that someone will find out that I’m not focusing on the teen part of me that hasn’t come out. I’ve been acting like an adult my whole life. Not even in my adolescence I acted like a kid. I never imaged I was slaying a dragon. I never had an imaginary friend or a friend for that matter as a kid. Well I had Ed but that’s different he is like a brother more than a friend.

 

I step out and look at the clock to see it’s already 7Am. I have been in the shower for two hours. I step into my room and start looking for clothes to wear for the day. I just decide to wear a black rolling stones shirt with skin tight black jeans and white converse. I grab my bandana I haven’t worn in a while since I arrived here and tied it around my head.

 

I look in my mirror and I believe I look nice today. Today is a new day. Today I will let go and be care free. I grip my jacket in my arms but I take one look in the mirror and drop it on the floor. No. today will be different. It must be different.

 

I will be myself and not my genius self my normal teen side that I never put out before today.

 

My curls are perfect and the hair that is usually in my face are pushed back by the headband. My tattoos are out and people will see them but I don’t care. I grab my bag and head out my door and down the stairs.

 

“Harry. Do you want breakfast?” my aunt asks

 

“Yes thank you” I sit at the table while she brings me my eggs. She sets them down and I could feel her stare on me. I look up after taking a bite.

 

“You look nice harry”

 

I smile at her. “Thanks. I think I needed a change to what I would usually wear at home.”

 

She nods with a smile accepting it.

 

I finish eating and head out the door and saying goodbye to my aunt.

 

On the way to school I blast music from the radio and sing along.

 

\--

 

I walk into class 2 minutes and 36 seconds late because I couldn’t find any parking.

 

Once I walk through the door everyone stares at me.

 

“Good morning Mr. Styles. So glad you could join us but taking it that this is your first tardy I’ll let it slide. Go to your seat” I smile and nodded.

 

I take my seat and I could feel everyone’s gaze on me. I glance around at everyone and send them a look. They turned around and stared at the font while the teacher was talking about the lesson.

 

I could feel his gaze on me, but I don’t want to turn and look at him. No I won’t. I can’t.

 

I feel him stare at me through the whole class period and finally I turn and meet his gaze. Those blue eyes are the same like the ones in my dream.

 

I look away and stare straight ahead.

 

The bell finally rings.

 

I grab my bag and start to walk out. In the halls it is worse because more people start to stare at me. A part of me wants to shy away but the other part wants to bask.

 

I feel someone grab my bicep and I try to move away. I look and see it is Louis and he is smiling at me. Oh god.

 

“Hey harry” he says.

 

God I never noticed how my name rolls off his tongue.

 

“Hi” I say while stepping out of his grip. “Well I have to get to class. See you later”

 

I walk quickly to class and while walking a lot of people stop and say hi to me.

 

\--

 

It’s finally lunch time and me and Liam are walking to our usual spot.

 

“God I can’t get over it” Josh says

 

“What?” I look up from taking a bite from my pizza.

 

“You!”

 

“What about me”

 

He gives me a look and I give him a look back.

 

“You everything. I can’t believe you have tattoos mate. Like I never expected it.” Josh says

 

I nod while finishing my pizza.

-

 

For the rest of the week it was like that. I have been asked out a couple of times but I politely say no.

 

Also for the rest of the week I had the same dreams every night over and over. It’s so bad now that every time I close my eyes I see him and me doing intimate things.

 

Louis has been avoiding me since Tuesday and I was fine with it because I need to get my thoughts together.

 

My thoughts have been so jumbled together that I can’t seem to think for long periods of time. One minute will be focused on a test or work and the next I will be fantasizing about intimate things. It has happened in public and I didn’t know what to do that I had to Google it.

 

I feel so horrible. I have never done it before. Well I have but it was with someone I knew for a long time. Both times. But other than those times I didn’t like it. It didn’t feel right, it felt wrong with them.

 

He sits in his last period of the day thinking and trying to regain control.

 

Louis. Louis was on my mind constantly. Its bugs me that I can’t seem to figure him out like he is a brick wall waiting to be taken down and explore what’s inside.

 

Every time I see him he stares at me but doesn’t say anything to me. He just sits there with his bright eyes watching my every move. And when I catch his gaze we can’t seem to look away.

 

His eyes glaze over like he is in a dream and just stares at me. I always feel a shiver when I’m near him or anything.

 

I have questioned these things and I have asked myself a question that I didn’t think I would ask myself.

 

Am I in Love?

 

But I can’t be I don’t know what love is. Love is an emotion that I have only experienced with loving my family and very close friends.

 

I have always seen two sides of love.

 

One side of course is the outburst of passion that drives a person to say/do things that they will regret later. Thinking that we cannot live without that person and triggering and anxiety that if they ever lose that said person their world will fall apart. But as humans we crave that emotion that we cannot physically hold on to.

 

And the other side of love. The side of love where it can bring sight to a blind person. A feeling that is stronger than fear itself. The very breath to life that also defies the natural laws that I have come to know. Love speaks in triumph of the human over their selfishness. A feeling that you cannot control and cannot hold on physically but feel.

 

I have never felt this feeling towards another human being. I never wanted anybody ever. I always thought I was different. I never searched for love like everybody. I just thought if it happens then it happens. But I am also terrified of it. It fogs your better judgment about things.

 

The bell rings and I grab my stuff and head out the door and into the halls. I keep walking until I head towards the side doors to the student parking lot. I walk out and down the steps. I’m half way to my car when I hear my name being called.

 

I turn around and see him running towards me. Him as in Louis Tomlinson. His face is red and has some sweat on his face from practice I believe.

 

He catches up to me and is panting a bit.

 

“I wanted to catch you before you leave” he gasps out

 

He stands up straight and looks at me. He looks gorgeous today. Well everyday he looks gorgeous.

 

“Well what did you want to ask?”

 

He took a deep breath and said those eight words to me.

 

“Would you go on a date with me?”

 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

So here is another chapter hoped you liked it.

And also that was my first smut scene I have ever done. I think I did petty good. weird.

 

Tell me what you think.

 

Thanks for reading.


	19. ch. 18

Harry POV:

“Would you go on a date with me?” Louis says  
I stare at him shocked. I feel heat rise to my cheeks.  
“What?” I say my voice sounding more raspy than usual. I cleared my throat while feeling it tighten.  
“Uh will you go on a date… with… me?” Louis say nervously now.  
I stare at him with my mouth open and closing like a fish out of water. I can’t breathe. I gasp for air. Breath. Breath harry. Breath.  
“Why?” oh god harry. That’s all you have to say. Say yes dumbass.  
“Uh I have been wanting to ask you but I finally grown the balls to ask you and all you could say is why.” Louis says in a frustrated tone.  
He looks at me with sadness and hurt in his eyes.  
“Never mind let’s pretend this didn’t hap-“Louis started but I interrupted.  
“No!”   
He stopped and looked at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. I opened them and looked him in the eye to give him my answer.   
“Yes” I said   
“Sorry?”   
I cleared my throat and stepped closer. “Yes. I would love to go on a date with you”  
“Really?”  
“I would have said no if I didn’t want to but I said yes.”  
His face broke into a smile as he stared at me and his eyes were glazed over again.  
“Saturday at 6pm I’ll be there to pick you up.”  
“Okay” I breathe out  
He smiles then starts walking back towards the football field. He jumps in the air and doing a little fist pump. I cover my mouth to keep the laugh from bubbling out. He turns around and sees me watching and turns red and waves. I wave back.  
I shake my head while looking down and put my stuff in my car. I have a lot to do before this date.  
I sit in the car and smile. I put the car in reverse and I’m driving home.  
^^^

I grab a shirt from my closet and put it on and look in the mirror. Nope not this one. I pull it off and throw it somewhere on the floor with the rest of the clothes.   
I rake my fingers through my hair and groan in frustration. Ugh why can’t I just pick an outfit for the date?  
That’s when it clicks I grabbed my phone off my dresser and dialing the one number that I know. She could help me she does this for a living.  
“Hello” Lou says  
“Lou I need your help” I say franticly.  
“Harry?”   
“Yes. Now I need your help. I’m going on a date and I don’t-“  
“Wait you’re going on a date?”  
“Yes don’t sound so surprised” I tell her  
“It’s just you never went out and now you are”   
“I know. But I need help and I think I really like him and he just gets my heart racing and my hands get all sweaty. I can’t seem to think when he is around and I have been getting dreams and I just don’t know what they mean. I’m a jumbled mess when I’m around him and I can’t talk. Please you need to help me and I don’t ask for help often and-“   
“Harry. Harry just breathe love. Just breathe. Deep breaths calm down.”  
I close my eyes and start taking deep calming down.  
“Good. Now let’s see. Do you still have that black button up? The one that you could kind of see through”  
I looked around until I saw it in the back of my drawers folded nicely.  
“Yea”   
“Okay now get a good pair of black jeans the skin tight ones that show off your long ass legs.”  
I grab the jeans what she talking about and slip them on. I have to jump a couple of time but I get them up. I button up the shirt and look in the mirror.  
“Also that black blazer and scarf I got you for your 18th”  
“Alright hold on let me see if I have it.”  
“Why wouldn’t you have it?”  
“Well I’m not home so.”  
“Where are you at?”   
“My aunts”   
“Oh”  
I open a bag that I didn’t unpack for some reason and shure enough it was in there.  
“Ok found it”  
I put on the blazer and the scarf thing around my neck and look in the mirror.  
“I look ok”  
“No you don’t you probably look fucking fantastic. You always do now the hair.”  
I look up at my hair and it’s a bit longer now since I haven’t had a hair cut in a while.  
“Just comb it back a bit.”  
I rake my fingers in it and try to pull it back a bit and it actually looks okay.  
“Thank you Lou. I don’t think I could have done this without you.”  
“You’re welcome Haz. Now I have to go Lux is crying so call me. Don’t be a stranger.”  
I chuckle into the phone. “Yea I will”  
We said our byes and I hung up.  
I grabbed my black boots and put them on.  
God I look like I’m going to a party or something. I hope it’s not too much.  
I hear the doorbell ring and I run to the bathroom and brush my teeth quickly and practically fall down the stairs.  
My aunt and uncle are sitting in the living room laughing at me. I wave at them.  
I open the door and take a deep breath while looking at Louis.  
He is smiling at me. I see his eyes eye me up and down. He gulps and looks back to my face and smiles nervously.  
I look down and see he is wearing a white shirt under a black sweater and black jeans with vans. He looks very nice if I say so.  
“Hi” he breaths out.  
“Hello”  
“Uh shall we go?”   
“Yes”  
I look back at my aunt and uncle and wave goodnight. They smile back at me happily and wave.  
I close the door and followed him to his car.  
He opens my door for me and I step in the car. He jogs around the car and gets in. we start driving off towards some unknown place he is taking me to.  
“Am I over dressed?” I ask turning and looking at him.  
He glances at me then back at the road.  
“No. your perfect.”  
My face turns red at his words.  
“Thanks” I mumble  
My heart is beating fast while we sit in silence. I look out the window and see we are in the plaza.  
We stop at some restaurant that I haven’t noticed here.  
He gets out and jogs around as I’m opening the door.  
“I was going to open the door for you” he says in a pout.  
Oh god I would kiss him right there.  
I chuckle. “Sorry”  
He closes the door and locks it.   
We start walking towards the door as he puts his hand on the base of my back. I feel a tingle go up my spine and I shiver. This feeling I have with him, it’s a feeling I have never felt before and I just love it.  
He opens the door and we walk in to the podium.  
“Good evening gentlemen.” The guy said  
“Reservation for Tomlinson” Louis said  
The guy looks down at the paper and nods at checks off our name.   
“Right this way”  
We walk behind the guy to our table that is outside near the garden.   
I pull out my seat while staring at the garden beside us. It is lit up with twinkling lights around all the flowers. There is a fountain in the middle of the garden with different colors around it and it’s beautiful.  
“You know how am I supposed to be a gentleman if you keep doing things for yourself” Louis says   
I turn back to him with a smile on my lips.  
“Sorry I’m just used to doing things myself.” I tell him while looking down at my lap.  
“Well maybe for a change you could let someone else do something for you instead of yourself.”   
I look up at him and he has a genuine smile on his face. I wouldn’t mind spending eternity staring at him.  
“Yea maybe” I say to him  
It was quiet for a while I fiddled with my thumbs and he looked around.  
“UH I’ve never really done this before.”  
“Like a date?”   
“Yea”  
“Really?”  
“Yea I never really been asked on a date before. This is a first.” I tell him truthfully.  
“Well I never been on a date with a bloke before. Your my fist date with a guy.” He says shyly.  
I smile “Well I’m honored”  
We have easy conversation before the waiter comes to the table.  
He looks at Louis and asks for drinks and what would we like. I look down at the menu and decide on the Chicken Sandwich.  
“And you?” he says while turning towards me  
I look up at him and was about to order when he drops his notebook and stares at me open mouthed.  
“Uh are you okay?” I ask slowly  
“You’re Harry Styles” he says in an awed voice  
My eyes widen and I stare at him. Shit. Shit. Not now.  
“Uh yea. Hi” I say  
“Oh my god. Can I have your autograph please?” he picks up his notebook and opens to a fresh page and hands me his pen and paper.  
I sign it quickly and give it back to him.  
He squeals a bit and I stare at him shocked.   
He takes a deep breath and composes himself.  
“What would you like Mr. Styles?”  
“Just a coke and the Chicken Sandwich with everything please.” I say while handing him the menu.  
He nods and walks away and I see him start fanning himself and I look down at my plate. It’s quiet.   
The waiter is back with our drinks and sets them down and he keeps flashing me smiles. I smile back politely. I see from the corner from my eye that Louis is glaring at him.  
Once he leaves its quiet again.  
“So. Who was that?”  
“I don’t know” I say quietly  
I close my eyes tightly.  
“How did he know your name?”  
“I don’t know”  
“Harry”  
“Louis. Please stop asking it’s just going to ruin everything. Please.” I whisper the last part.  
He sits there staring into my pleading eyes. He sighs and nods.  
“I will tell you someday. If this thing we have lasts that long”  
“Why wouldn’t this last long?”  
“Because I would mess up somewhere.”   
“I won’t let that happen”   
Louis sits up and reaches around the table and grabs my hands.  
He smiles at me and I smile back.  
To say that the rest of the dinner went well was an understatement. It was great and he didn’t question the autograph thing and I was grateful.  
On our way home we laughed and talked free lee around each other and it feels great.  
When we arrive back at my house and Louis is walking me to my door. I turn to him and smile at him.  
“Well”   
I smile at him “Goodnight Louis”  
I go to turn the nob but feel his hands on my shoulders turning me and warm lips on mine.   
My eyes are wide before I close them and wrap my arms around his shoulders.  
I feel the tingles go through my whole body and all my nerves are going haywire. I feel like my brain is turning into mush.   
We finally pull apart and I keep my eyes close. I could feel his breath on my face. I could also hear the sound of my heavy breathing.  
“Harry” he mumbles  
“Yeah” I breathe out  
“I like you a lot”  
I open my eyes and stare into his bright blue eyes.  
“I believe I like you to Louis” I say  
He smiles.  
I loosen my grip around his neck and pull away.  
I grip the nob again and turn back to Louis.  
“Goodnight Louis” I say with a smile  
“Goodnight Harry”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tell me what you think.  
thanks for reading.


	20. chapter 19

Harry POV  
It feels like I’m high right now. Like I’m walking on water or air. I feel alive, more alive than I have felt in a long time.  
I stare up at my ceiling and I just, cat wrap my mind around why Louis would pick me to go on a date with.  
Like what is so special about me?  
I’m mean. Okay not towards him but to people I don’t like.  
I’m a genius. Witch he doesn’t know about but probably should if this thing lasts.  
I’m not very social.   
I hate stupid people.  
I like to read. Well who doesn’t? Idiots.  
I figure out stuff about people by just looking at them and use it against them. Which is fun in a way.  
I have like one best friend.  
And two more now. Which is an accomplishment.   
It just doesn’t add up.  
Anything he dose doesn’t add up. He always catches me by surprise.  
But at the same time it does. He makes me feel so… good I can’t even describe the feeling. The feeling I get when he is just near me makes me quiver. I can’t shake the feeling off because it’s all I feel and I’m terrified.  
I’m terrified of getting… hurt if I let him in more. But what is there left for him to take. He already has what’s most valuable to me my heart. In which I didn’t think I had because I was told multiple time that I didn’t have one.  
I read once in a book a quote that I always will remember.   
“The greater capacity you have to love, the greater capacity to feel the pain”  
So I just went with not letting people in and just pushed them away. I learned this at a young age so you could guess why I didn’t have friends.  
Except for Ed he kept coming even if I pushed him away.  
He worked so hard for my trust but for Louis I let my guard down because I wanted to know about him. I wanted to see what made him different with other people. Why I couldn’t seem do figure him out with a glance?  
I still don’t know why, but I will find out.  
The kiss.  
It felt amazing. I have never felt so much pleasure with just a kiss.  
I smiled as I lifted my hand and touched my lips for the 156th time. I reach around for my phone and turn it on and see what time it is. Its 2:56am.  
I click it off and pull the blankets up and close my eyes.  
I let myself relax and just let drowsiness take over me.   
And hopefully have a peaceful sleep.  
\--  
I wake up to my phone ringing and I reach to grab it and open my eyes to answer it.  
“H-hello” I mumbled into the phone tiredly   
“Harry Love did I wake you?”  
I bring my phone from my ear and look at it to see if my assumption is right. And it is. It’s my mum.  
“Hi mum and yes you did”  
“I’m sorry. It’s just you haven’t called since you left and I was getting worried”  
Yeah right. Don’t get me wrong I love my mum because she is the woman who gave birth to me and everything but still. She is so overbearing and controlling.  
“Yeah I know I haven’t”  
She was quiet on the other end of the line. I thought she hung up but I looked at my phone and she was still on.  
“We miss you Harry” she starts “Why do you always have to act this way”  
I groan  
“You don’t miss me mum. You just want someone to follow your orders but now I’m 18 and I could do whatever I want now”  
“Yes I know your 18 but I’m still your mother”  
“Well you didn’t act like one”  
“Harold Edward Styles I-“  
“That’s not my name.”  
“Now you listen-“  
“I need to go now. Someone at the door. Goodbye”  
Before she could respond I hung up. It is always hard talking to her without fighting but she brings it onto herself though.  
I shrug as I stand up and head to the bathroom and take a shower.  
\---

After my shower I get dressed and head down stairs. I’m met with my aunt and uncle in the living room. My aunt is crochet and my uncle is reading the newspaper.  
“Morning harry” my aunt said  
“Morning” I go and kiss her cheek  
I take a seat on the couch and grab my book.  
“So Harry how was your date?” my aunt asked  
My cheeks turn red.  
“It was… great” I breathe out.  
They smile at me.  
“That’s good. So when do we meet this lad?”  
“Um whenever all I could do is ask”  
“Well how about tonight?”  
“I could ask”  
“Great”  
I reach into my jumper and take out my phone.  
To Louis:  
Are you free tonight?  
I set it on my lap and reach for my book when it goes off.  
From Louis:  
Yea. Had anything in mind?  
To Louis:  
Yeah my aunt and uncle want to meet you. So dinner at my house?  
He responds in a couple of minutes.  
From Louis:  
Yeah Shure. How do I dress?  
To Louis:  
In regular clothes we aren’t going anywhere just here at my house.  
From Louis:  
Okay what time?  
To Louis:  
6pm  
From Louis:  
Okay see you there   
I put my phone away into my pocket.  
“He’ll be here at 6” I tell them  
They nod and I pick up my book and continue reading from where I left off.  
\---  
I change into chinos and a plain white shirt and let my hair go into its natural state.  
I walk down the stairs and help set the table while my aunt cooks.  
I grab the small cups and put water in them and grab other glasses for other drinks we have.  
Once everything is set I sit on one of the seats and take a deep breath.  
I feel my phone buzz in my pants and I pull it out.  
I sigh it’s from Ed  
From Ed:  
So how was your date? Didn’t even tell me you bastard. I had to find out through Lou.  
To Ed:  
It was great I had fun.  
I hear the doorbell ring and I stand up and shove my phone into my pocket as I walk towards the door.  
I grip the knob and pull it open to come face to an angel named Louis Tomlinson.  
He smiles and I notice his hands are shaking and I smile at him.  
“Hi”  
“Hello”  
I move out of the way to let him in and he steps in and toes off his shoes.  
“Am I dressed okay?” he whispers in my ear  
A shiver goes down my spine. I nod and look down. He is wearing black jeans with a band T-shirt.

“Yeah you look fine”  
He makes a face and a noise from his throat.   
“I was going for good not just fine”  
“Well you look very handsome to me but I mean your attire is fine”  
He nods like he understands.  
He looks around like he is looking for something I was about to ask but he reaches for my face and pulls me in for a kiss. I make a surprised squeak against his lips. I literally melt against his lips and wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer.  
I grip his waist tighter and feel something break inside me, but he leans away and I’m panting a bit. He stays close and puts his head on my shoulder. I stand still not knowing what I’m supposed to do. Am I supposed to just stand here or do something?  
So I do what I think is right and pull away and grab his hand. I pull him towards the kitchen to meet my aunt. I think he hears her in there and he stops. I turn to him and send him a questioning gaze.  
“Your aunt, I have never met her”  
I nod “She and my uncle are always on business trips and stuff.”  
“Are they nice?”  
“The nicest”  
“Will they like me?”  
“They will love you”  
I believe that is enough encouragement because he grabs my hand to lead the way.   
I push the door open and make our way in. I see my aunt still cooking when she notices me and Louis.   
She smiles sweetly and walks towards me and Louis.   
She wipes her hands and stretches out her hand to shake.  
“Hello I’m Harry Aunt Cindy”  
“Louis Tomlinson”  
“I know dear” his face turns pink “Now you two go run along while I finish in here”  
Before we leave I ask her where my uncle is.  
“Oh he went to the store, I needed some spices and we ran out”  
I nod and I grab his hand and we walk out towards the stairs to my room.  
We get to my room and let go of his hand and he goes and jumps on my bed.  
I chuckle and smile at him fondly.  
He smiles up at me like a child and it’s adorable.   
He stands up and reaches for me and I step closer. He wraps his arms around my middle and I blink a couple of time.   
He leans in like he did down stairs and I lean down and we are kissing again. I wrap my arm around his neck and he pulls me closer. I feel him bite down on my bottom lip and I groan. My face turns red and he smiles onto my lips and keeps kissing me.   
He pushes me towards my bed and my knees hit the bed and he pushes me down gently. I feel the mattress underneath me and then I feel Louis lips on me again and he straddles my waist. I feel something ignite inside like back downstairs.  
I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in more while he has his hands where my head is to keep some weight off me. But I want to feel him. I want to feel everything.  
I start running my fingers through his hair and I feel something wet touch my lip and I open my mouth to let him in. he starts exploring my mouth and I moan at the feeling.  
I grip his waist tightly and he groans out. That’s when I notice how heated this is getting because I’m starting to feel excited in ways. I try to pull away but I feel him pull closer and he bucks his hips against mine and I moan at the pleasure. He moans into my mouth and starts kissing down my neck while I’m gasping for air.   
My mind is fogged over with just one thought Louis. He starts nipping and kissing on my neck not hard enough to leave marks though.   
I let myself feel everything and I grab his ass and squeeze it and he moans against my neck.  
Everything is starting to get too much. I can’t handle it.  
We are interrupted by my aunt calling my name to come down and that dinner was ready. He pushes up and looks into my eyes to see if I was okay. I close my eyes and I could feel his intense gaze on me.  
“Harry”  
“Okay we will be down in a minute!” I call down   
My voice was much raspier and deeper and I clear my throat.   
“Are you o-okay?” I hear Louis whisper “W-was this okay? Or were we going to fast?”  
I open my eyes and look into his eyes. His pupils are blown and mine are probably the same.  
“It was great more than great even. It’s just I have never really let anyone touch me really”  
He nods and gets off me with a blush. I close my eyes and concentrate on trying to get my excited parts to calm down.   
I stand up and situate myself while he does the same thing. I look in the mirror and see my hair was messier and my lips were swollen and deep red. My eyes are a shade darker than normal and my pupils are blown and I look kind of blissed out. My clothes were rumpled like I have just been ravished. Which I have just been. I readjust everything.  
I turn around and see Louis was watching me and I smile at him. He send a smile back at me and I reach for his hand. I lift it up and kiss it. He blushes.   
“Ready?” I ask  
He nods.  
I start pulling him down the stairs towards the dining room. We step in and my aunt and uncle are sitting down waiting for us. Louis walks up to my uncle and shakes his hand and introduces himself.   
We sit and everything goes great. Dinner goes smoothly and if we touch under the table no one needs to know.   
I stand with him under the porch light while I kiss him goodnight and I will see you tomorrow. I wave as he gets in the car and waves back as he drives off.   
I walk back in and my aunt is standing by the stair case with my uncle. They are getting ready to go to bed.  
“He’s a nice lad.” My aunt says “I like him”  
I smile “Yeah. So do I” I breathe  
\------------------  
tell me what you think.  
thanks for reading :D


	21. ch. 20

Harry POV

 

Loud cheers are heard from a mile away. People jumping around and people hugging each other. I sit down in the middle of everything happening. Watching the game… well mostly one player actually. 

How could I not?

He is wearing his uniform and it looks amazing on him. I watch his every move through the game. The way he runs, kicks, tackles etc. observing his… everything. 

Just watching my boyfriend that’s all. I still can’t get over it. It’s been three week since he asked me and a month since our date. I remember how nervous he was the day he asked me. 

 

\--------3 week ago---------

 

I’m sitting in my last period of the day and I can’t wait to leave. To go home, relax… and maybe see Louis.

Louis. God. His eyes, lips… and ass if I made add. Is waiting for me outside this door when the bell rings for the end of the day. 

I’m so lost in thought when I see someone waving their hand in front of my face. I blink and look at Niall waving his hand. I didn’t even notice Niall in my last period. What?

“Uh hey Niall” I say while I start packing my stuff away.

“Hello Harry. So Louis said that he has to stay for practice.” I look up with a raised eyebrow.

“Aren’t you supposed to be there to?”

He smiles “Nope. My knee acting up today.”

I nod “Don’t you do physical therapy for it”

“Yeah but it doesn’t really help”

We both walk out of the classroom. I notice his limp is more noticeable because of the pain. I walk a little slower and fall in step with him.

“Do you mind giving me a ride home?” he asks

“Yeah shure. We live next to each other you know”

“Yeah”

“So why don’t you just ride with me or I ride with you?”

He bites his lip a sign of nervousness.   
“I thought you didn’t like me”  
I furrow my eyebrows as I open the car door and throw my bag in the back and stick out my arm for his. He hands it to me and I toss it with mine.

“Why would you think that?”

“Really?” he said

Okay maybe I come off as a person that doesn’t give a fuck towards you or something like that. But it’s a mechanism that helps to not people in. it makes you unapproachable and don’t need to worry about awkward small talk.  
I just gave him a look while I started the car and backed out.

“Exactly. You give everyone a look that is kind of intimidating to approach. Like has anyone ever approached you here besides me and your friends?”   
I thought about it but didn’t have to. 

“No”

 

“See?”

 

“But that doesn’t have to do with me giving looks I think it was because some ass hole wanted to start a fight an-“

 

“Wait did you say a fight?”

 

“That’s what I said.”

 

“With who?”

 

I shrugged “I don’t know some guy that thought he was the shit, but I put him in his place.”

 

“So you kicked his ass?”

 

“You could say that I guess”

 

“You guess”

 

“I didn’t really touch him. I just grabbed his arm and almost broke it if I went a centimeter more but other than that...”

 

“Holy shit that’s awesome!”

 

I raise my eyebrow at him as I park the car. 

 

“That’s awesome?”

 

“Well yeah it is. Can I come inside or are you going to be busy?”

 

I nod “You could come in I don’t mind”

 

After grabbing our stuff we were walking to my door. Well me walking and Niall limping.

 

We walk in and I take off my shoes. 

 

“Shoes off” 

 

He take off his own shoes and sets his bag on the floor and follows me up the stairs. I open my door and turn on the light. I hear a whistle behind me.

 

“Dam. Do you have OCD or something?”

 

“What? Why?” 

 

“Because this room is immaculate compared to mine”

 

“It’s not immaculate it’s messy actually” 

 

It is there is some clothes on the floor and books.

 

I look at Niall and see he is glaring at me. I give him a glare back and we both shrug as we head down the stairs to the kitchen.

 

“Want something to drink?”

 

“Yeah” 

 

I shake a water and he nods and I toss it to him. I open mine and take a drink.

 

“So you and Louis?” he deadpans

 

I feel the water go down the wrong pipe and not the right one. I start choking and hitting my chest. My eyes water and I continue to cough for a minute until I stop.

 

“What?” I say while my voice sounds raw and scratchy.

 

“You heard me” he says with a shit eating grin.

 

I blink a couple of times until I respond.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” I say innocently

 

He snorts “Please. Everyone can see you guys giving heart eyes at each other.”

 

I roll my eyes to give off as I don’t care but the heat in my cheeks gives it away. Dammit body work with me here.

 

He raises his eyebrow and I huff and slump down onto the island. 

 

“Okay I’m smitten now layoff” I say while walking into the living room.

 

I hear him laugh and he flops down beside me while taking the remote from my hand and starts flipping through the channels.

 

“Hey”

 

“Hi”

 

I roll my eyes as I get comfortable and see what he is putting on.

 

“So Louis is going to drop the bomb today” he says 

 

“What?” I squeak. 

 

What bomb?

 

“What is he dropping?

 

He gives me a look that says it obvious and I give him a look that says to tell me.

 

He sighs “I shouldn’t have said anything. Anyway need to get home my mum wants me to take her to the store.” He gets up and leaves me sitting there without tell me.

 

“Hey what is he dropping?” I say while following

 

“You’ll see” he says with a smirk as he closes the door before I could yell at him.

 

“Bastard” I mutter

 

I walk to the living room and turn off the TV. I head upstairs and I am half way up before the bell ring.

 

“Hugh” I whine as I stumble down the stairs again.

 

I open the door and greeted with a smiling Louis. His hair is matted down and slightly damp and his cheeks are tinted pink from working out. His eyes are bright and I’m swooning I think. Yup I’m wiped. Well that’s what Gemma says anyway.

 

“Hello handsome” he chirps

 

I feel my cheeks heat again and I have to clear my throat before responding.

 

“Hi” I breathe out

 

He smiles and raises an eyebrow.

 

“You letting me in or are we going to stand here and stare at each other?”

 

I blush again and open the door wider. He smiles and taps his hand on my cheek. He toes off his shoes and waits for me. 

 

I close the door and turn to him.

 

Before I could register anything I feel chapped lips on mine and pushing me towards the door. 

 

I make a noise and it did not sound girly at all. 

 

I feel him smile and I feel his hands on my waist and running his fingers under my shirt. Just right where the top of my waist band is and I shiver. 

 

I feel my mind shut off and my senses heighten of just Louis. Louis. Louis.

 

I feel his hands on my waist and his lips start kissing my jaw as I gasp for breath. 

 

“Will” kiss “You” kiss “Be” kiss “My” kiss/ bite “Boyfriend?” he says in between kisses and nips on my neck.

 

“I- ugh” I say

 

I can’t form a coherent sentence with his hands and lips on me.

 

He pulls back and looks me in the eyes. His eyes are still bright but hold uncertainty as I haven’t answered yet.

 

“Uh am I going to fast? If so you just have to say and I would take a step back or something”

 

He goes to move but I wrap my arms around his middle tighter. 

“No. No” I shake my head “Just give me a minute as I wrap my head… around this” I say while still being breathless.  
Okay. Think. 

He. Wants. To. Be. My. Boyfriend.

Holy shit  
I think that was the bomb Niall was talking about.

“Yes”

“What?” he says looking up at me shocked.

“Yes I would be your boyfriend”

He smiles and crashes his lips against mine and I grab his hand and we walk to the couch and cuddle for a while.

 

 

\----------Back to the game-----

 

I blush a little at the thought. I look up when I notice everyone is cheering. I look at the clock and see we only have seconds left of the game. I look back at the field and see Louis getting pasted the ball. 

I didn’t know I was standing up and cheering. I was screaming for Louis. I see him look towards me and smiled but went back to the game. I saw him getting closer to the goal.

He pulls his leg back and kicks it hard and I hold my breath along with everyone else. It goes upper right corner and the goalie jumps and I see his fingers graze it but it goes straight in still. 

I didn’t know I was jumping up and down screaming until I see Louis looking at me with a giant grin waving at me. I wave feverishly back and smiling wide at him.

I don’t know what made me so giddy. Maybe it was the boy on the field with his team mates picking him up onto their shoulders. 

I step down from the bleachers after almost everybody has left to go home or the party.

My shoes hit the gravel and I start to walk towards Louis as his team mates are still hitting him on the back. I stand back and just wait patiently until he is done. 

The players send a smirk to Louis as they see me and whisper something into his ear and he blushes like mad and he pushes them.

“Oh sod off!”

They laugh and whistle as they walk towards the locker room. 

I smile at him as he sends me a shy smile.

“Hi” he says while wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close.

I scrunch my nose as I smell the sweat on him.

“You stink” I say with a giggle.

He smiles and shakes his head while some drops of sweat land on me. I smack his arm as he squeezes my hips.

He leans down and plants a kiss on my lips when we hear some of his mates’ whistling and cat calling.

I blush as he flips them off. He smiles at me. 

“So do you want to go to the party or do something else?”

I look at his face and see that he is hoping I pick the first choice. The party. Ugh. But I guess I could go for him. 

“The party”

“Really” he says with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah”

He smiles bigger and kisses my cheek and grabs my hand as we walk towards the locker room.

“I’ll be right out”

I nod and sit on the bench. 

This feels familiar. I chuckle. It’s different this time.

I sigh at the thought of Louis. I don’t really want to go to this party but I will for Louis. He won the game anyway. 

I look up when the locker room door opens and Louis steps out with damp hair and change of clothes.

He reaches for my hand and I grab his. He pulls me up and he starts walking towards his car.

He opens the door for me and I get in.

He closes the door and jogs to his side.

 

\-------_------

 

The party is just like last time. Loud.

He wraps his arm around my waist protectively and we walk in the house together. People cheer for Louis and congratulate him for his goal.

They hand us both red cups with beer in it and I grimace at the smell. Well the smell in the house is gross to but still.

I see Louis take a drink of it and he looks at me. I purse my lips. Ok tonight I will let go and have fun. Hopefully I could pull it off.

I take a drink and taste the familiar bitter taste.

Yes I have had my share of drinks and maybe even getting shit fasted but still. I don’t want to go through memory lane. So I drink the last of it and set it down.

“Do you wanna dance?” I hear Louis shout

I nod and he grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor. 

Louis starts moving his hips to the song and I feel my throat tighten. I gulp.

He moves closer and I follow his lead and start moving with the music.

I turn around and I feel his hands on my hips as we start dancing together. 

We dance for a while until were sweating.

“Want something to drink?”

I nod and he walks towards the kitchen. I wait at the edge of the dance floor when he comes back with cups in his hand.

He hands it to me and he leads me to the back door and he opens it. We step out and the fresh air hits us. I take a drink from my cup.

“I didn’t know you could dance like that?” 

I smirk. “I could do much more” before I could register what I just said I have my eyes wide and cheeks red. I see Louis and he has his cheeks red and squirming. I look down and see he has quite… the problem.

I have about a handful of drinks already. I take another drink and I start to feel the high from it. The swimming of my mind going into a lazy state. I giggle at him.

“What?” I hear Louis say as I step closer.

I smile at him as I run my fingers around his torso. 

“H-harry?” I hear him stammer.

“I could make you feel better” I say while fluttering my eyelashes at him.

I hear him groan.

“Harry” he moans.

“Let’s go” I say 

We walk across the lawn and towards my house. If you haven’t guess were at Niall’s and he is hosting this party. My aunt and uncle are gone again.

I open my door and I feel Louis starting to kiss my neck. With my drunk mind I fumble with the keys and I finally open the door and we practically fall in.

I feel Louis wrap his arms around me and start kissing me as he kicks the door closed. He pushes me against it and I groan at the pain. We start kissing feverishly and my hands are going everywhere. 

I feel him grab my bum and I make a noise/moan in the kiss. I wrap my legs around his waist and he grabs me and start walking up the stairs.

 

He pushes the door open as I bite onto his neck leaving a love bite onto his neck. I hear him groan and I hear the door close and my back hitting the bed. I feel myself grind up into Louis and he moans. 

I grab the hem of his shirt and lift it up and met with his forming six pack. I moan as I run my fingers through it. He grabs my shirt and I sit up a bit for him to take it off. He looks down at me and moans. 

I push him and crawl on top of him and start kissing his chest and down to his jeans. I pop open the button and start pulling them off. I look up at him through my eye lashes as I brush my fingers over his clothed erection. He moans.

“Harry. Oh my god”  
I grab the waist band of his boxers and pull them off and come face to face with his length.

I reach for it and grab the base. I hear Louis hiss and I start stroking it. I swipe my thumb over the head and he moans again but louder. 

I move down and lick the tip and I hear Louis make a choked sound as he grabs my hair. I move down and back up moving my tongue around. I moan around his dick and I feel him shudder. 

“H-harry I’m going to-“

I start bobbing my head faster and I hear a cry of pleasure/ my name and I taste a salty flavor in my mouth. I slowly pull off and kiss the tip.

I see Louis sit up breathless and kisses me and flips us around. He starts unbuttoning my jeans. He pulls them off with my boxers. 

“What do you want baby?” Louis asks

I groan as I feel him grab me and start stroking me.

“You” I say breathlessly

I feel the pleasure running through my system.

“What do you want me to do?”

I feel his hand stroke me slowly and my mind is turning into mush.

“You inside me” I finally choke out

“Are you sure?”

“Louis. Stop talking and do it already?” I say with a growl

God who knew drunk me is such a slut… for Louis. 

Even though I’m kind of concuss I won’t stop I want this. 

He spreads my legs. “Do you have any-“

“In the drawer” I cut him off

I feel him move and hear the popping of the lid of the lube. I finally feel his finger entering me and I groan as I arch my back. 

“Relax” he says

Oh my god this feels like my dream. This better not be a dream.

I relax and he starts moving his finger in and out until he adds another finger and I moan. 

He starts curling his fingers until I feel a wave of pleasure course through my body and I moan louder.

“Right there?”

“Yeah” I moan

He starts moving his fingers go faster and I feel the coil my stomach and I reach for Louis.

“Not yet. Don’t want to cum yet.” I breathe out in a moan

I hear him groan at my words as I feel his fingers leave.

I hear a wrapper being tiered and I see him rolling the condom on his length. I feel him get closer as he grabs my hips and hold me still as he enters me slowly. I hiss and clench my eyes close.

“H-harry does it hurt? Do you want me to pull out?”

“No. j-just go slow”

He enters slower now until his hips are to my hips. He waits until I say when to move. I finally feel okay. I wiggle my hips to readjust.

“Ok move” I say

He starts moving slow and groans. I feel the drag of his thrusts and I groan. 

Oh my god this feel… I don’t know I can’t even form words for it.

I moan and then I feel the shocks going through my body. I moan louder and he hits that spot again. I wrap my legs around his waist and I feel my nails rake across his back.

“F-fas-ter” I stammer out

I feel him start picking up the pace and still hitting the same spot and I cry out. I moan out his name.

“Louis!” I moan out

I open my eyes and look at him above me and moan at the sight.  
He has his eyebrows furrowed and I feel his back muscles flex with each thrust. I see the sweat forming on his forehead. God he is beautiful  
I feel the coil in my stomach again and my breathing is turning into pants.

“Ah! Louis I-I’m C-close” I stutter out

“Me… to” he breaths out

“God Harry. You feel so good” he moans

I moan.

I feel the tug on my abdomen and I cum with a sob/cry of Louis name. He comes after me and I feel his body slump on top of me.

We stay still and I feel him soften inside me. Our breaths come down with our high. He pulls out and I hiss. He throws away the condom and crawls back into the bed.

I turn my head towards him and smile tiredly at him.

“Do you want me to stay? Or…” he says unsure

I smile and grab his arms and tug him closer.

He lays next to me and I put my head on his chest and hear his steady heartbeat. The covers are over us and I feel Louis arm around me and I close my eyes.

Before I fall unconscious I hear Louis whisper.

“I love you Harry. I hope you won’t think this was a mistake in the morning”

\----------------

what did I just do?????

I don't even know.

thanks for reading.


	22. chapter 21

Harry POV  
I feel hot and sweaty. I open my eyes and I come face to face with a tanned chest. I turn my head and see Louis sleeping. I smile at the sight of him sleeping. He looks like a kid, innocent and sweet. I lift up my hand and stroke his hair to the side.  
I reach around and unattached myself from him and grab a pair of boxers and a shirt and stare at him. He has love bites on his neck from me and I smirk.   
I turn around and head down the stairs to the kitchen but with every step I feel the burn on my ass. I shake my head and push it aside while I look at the time and see its 10am. I grab some stuff from the fridge and start cooking breakfast.  
When I put the eggs and bacon the plates. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I smile as I hear his pitter patter of his naked feet. I see him emerge from the hall.  
He stands in the door way and I look up and see that he is looking at me nervously. I send him a reassuring smile because I remember what he said last night.  
I put the plates on the table and I pat the seat as I sit down. He walks over and sits down. He grabs the fork and start eating. It’s quiet and he is making it quite awkward. I sigh.  
He is wearing a pair of my sweats and a shirt and their quite big on him. His hair is a bit damp so I take it he took a shower.  
“Louis” I breathe out “What’s wrong?”  
He turns toward me and he pursues his lips.  
“Do you hate me?” he asks  
I feel my eyes widen. Why would he think that? He is the only person I ever… felt something for.  
“Why would you even think that?” I whisper to him.  
“It’s just… last night”  
“What about it?”  
“Well… we had… you know”  
“Sexual intercourse? Yes I know we did.”  
I see him blush.  
“Yeah that”  
I see that he still looks unsure. I stand up and straddle his lap. I set my forehead on his and take in a deep breath. I feel his hands go on my hips.  
“Louis… you’re the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. I… you make me feel… something that I have never felt before. I feel something strong for you and you just make me crazy.” I wrap my arms around his shoulders and bring my head back to look in his eyes.  
“And I think I’m falling for you. No… I know I’m falling and I don’t want to stop.” I kiss his lips. “You’re so intoxicating. So full of life, happiness, laughter, and just everything.”  
A say while looking into his eyes. I bite my lip thinking I am giving away too much. That I said too much.  
I push my head into his neck and nuzzle into it. He wraps his arms around me.  
“You’re falling for me?” he whispers into my ear.  
I nod against his neck and I squeeze my eyes.  
“I think I am also” he finally whispers after a while.  
\-----------___----____---  
I don’t know how long we stayed like that wrapped in each other’s arms. But we are pulled apart when the door front door opens. I sit up and sit on the chair and we continue eating. My aunt and uncle walk in and they smile at me and Louis.   
“Hello Loves” my aunt says  
“Hello. You guys are back early”  
“Yeah we finished early. And did you hear word from your mum?”  
I tense a bit.   
“Uh no. not really. I talked to her a couple of days ago but…”   
She looks at me and nods understanding.  
I nod and I leave the room with Louis. We go up the stairs and to my room. He doesn’t talk or anything.  
We lay on the bed together. I turn on the TV and we watch some day time television.  
We watch it and just relax together.   
I look at the clock at its 4pm. I feel myself dozing off a bit until my door swings open and I jump a bit.   
I stare at the woman at my door smiling at me. She has brown hair like mine and green eyes. I take in a breath.  
“Mum” I say   
“Harry!” she says as she walks to me and hugs me.   
“I’m so happy to see you. How have you been?”  
“I’m fine mum. What are you doing here?” I ask  
“I came to visit” she begins “So did Robin and Gem. They are downstairs.” Then she notices Louis staring and smiles at him. “You must be Louis. Gem has mentioned you but my son hasn’t”   
I close my eyes. “Well harry aren’t you going to introduce us?”  
“Uh Louis this is my mum Anne. Mum this is Louis Tomlinson my… boyfriend”   
She blinks but keeps the smile on her face. But I could see it and I frown.   
She looks at him and then back towards me. I give her a pointed look and she gives me a look back.   
“Well um we have school tomorrow… and I should be getting home.”   
I nod and he gets up and so do I.  
We walk by her and she follows behind us and I could feel her stare on my back.   
I walk him to the door and I open it for him. I could still fill my mother’s stare and I turn around.  
“Mum” I say  
She sighs. “Hey Louis maybe after school you could come over for dinner? So we could get to… know you”  
“Uh yeah sure yeah. Just I have practice after school so I’ll be here around 6”  
“That’s perfect”  
He nods.  
My mum just stands there standing there watching us. I could see he is nervous. I lean in and kiss him on the cheek.   
“I’ll see you at school” I say  
He nods and smiles at me and walks out the door to his car.  
\------------_______-----------_________---------

The next day goes by too quickly. It’s already after school and Niall is walking with me to my car.  
“So I hear Lou is meeting the parents.”  
I nod.   
“When?”  
“Tonight” I mutter  
“Sucks”  
“You have no idea”   
The rest of the time we talked and he tried to get me to smile and laugh. But I didn’t well not really. All I could think about is tonight and what could happen.  
But I do not want to dwell on the thoughts.  
I walk into my house as I wave bye to Niall.   
I walk into my house and smell the food cooking.  
“Oh Harry your later than usual” my aunt says  
I clear my throat as everyone turns and looks at me.   
“Yeah I had to do something after school.”  
My aunt nods and I turn and look at the time and its 5pm.   
I sigh.   
“Harry go wash up” my mum says  
I nod and head up to my room to take a shower and get ready for when Louis gets here.  
\---------______--------_______-----------  
Louis arrives at 6:30pm and I could see my mum wasn’t happy about that. He walks to me and kisses my cheek.   
“Hi” he says with a smile  
“Hello” I reply “Uh can I talk to you real quick?”  
“Yea sure”  
I grab his hand and lead him outside to the back yard.   
We step outside and I finally see what he is wearing. He has black jeans on with a white button down.  
I bite my lip.   
“So what did you want to talk about?”  
I sigh and I turn towards him.  
“I need to tell you something real important. I just don’t know how to tell you.”  
He stares at me.  
“Harry your kind of scaring me. What is wrong?” he says as he puts his hands on my shoulders.  
“I just-“I was cut off by my mum telling us that dinner is ready.  
No I need to tell him now before something happens.   
He smiles at me.  
“You could tell me after I feel like I need to make an impression so I’m going to go in” he pecks my lips and smiles as he walks in.  
“But I really need to tell you.” I whispered  
I close my eyes and mentally prepare myself for what’s bound to happen.


	23. chapter 22

Harry POV  
I walk in after Louis and see him take a seat at the table. Gemma and Robin sit next to him so I have to sit across from him. Oh Lord.   
I grab my chair and slide it back and sit down while looking at Louis.  
My mum takes a seat next to me and my aunt and uncle take a seat also.   
“Alright dig in everyone” my aunt says  
I grab only one piece of ham, potatoes, and corn. I’m not hungry, I have too much nerves.  
“So Louis what do you do for a living?” my mum asked  
I sigh here goes the questions.  
“Uh. Well I’m still in school, my last year actually.”  
“Oh” she says it was like she is judging him. “What do you plan to do after high school then?”  
“I have a footy scholarship for Manchester actually. So I would I will be going there next year.”  
“Footy. Are you any good? Doesn’t seem like a solid carrier”  
“Mum!” I hiss at her.  
“C’mon Harry. You need a man who would support you and your family.”  
“Mum I am only 18”  
I give her a glare but she just continues to smile. Everyone around the table stays quiet.  
“Does he know harry?” she asks  
“Know what?” I hear Louis ask  
“No” I say firmly “Now drop it”  
It is firm but also a plead in it. I look at her and pray that she doesn’t say anything.  
“Wait. What don’t I know?” Louis asks “Harry?”  
I turn to Louis. “It’s nothing. Nothing important” I say with desperation in my voice.  
“Not important” I hear my mum scoff “How can it be nothing Harry? It is you. Now just stop playing this game and come home. You did your experiment-“  
“Experiment? Harry what is she talking about?”  
“Please you know.” My mum says  
The whole table is quiet with no one is eating. My heart is pumping faster and my palms are sweating.  
My mum looks at me and back at Louis. “Wait you didn’t tell him?” she says to me.  
I take a deep breath while the silence in the room is deafening.  
“No” I say finally   
I looked away down and swallow the lump in my throat.  
“What is it?” Louis says firmly “Harry?”   
I close my eyes and I open my mouth to say it but someone beats me to it.  
“Harry here wanted to be normal I don’t know why he would want to though. He has everything anybody would want. He is smart, great carrier, and money. Everything what a person needs in their life. But he just wanted to be rebellious and do things his way. So I let him do his little experiment.”  
“He came here as soon as he turned 18 and enrolled himself into school. I don’t know why he would like to go back. He already graduated when he was 13 (I don’t remember how old I put). So he came here and didn’t contact us at all and then we find out by Gem that he has a boyfriend and is… normal. Just a regular boy from Doncaster and nothing special. A middle class family by the looks of it. “  
“So yes an experiment to be a normal kid. How did you put it Harry. A normal teenager. Well you did that now let’s go ho-“  
“Wait! Wait what?” Louis says.   
I look up at him and he stares back at me with a confused and hurt look.   
“Harry what is she talking about?”  
“I was going to tell you. Soon I was but it all changed when they arrived.”  
I said to him. I felt something inside me. The look in his eyes showed that I hurt him. I never wanted to do that.  
“So you’re a genius and rich. I was just an experiment?” at the end his voice breaks.  
“No. Well sort of. Not the relationship that was real” I say quickly.  
“So I was. Was everyone else a part of it to”  
I close my eyes.   
“You don’t understand” I say while I stand up “I didn’t want anyone to know”  
I plead with him.   
“You used me just to see what a real teenager felt like”  
“I know I did but that was in the beg-“  
“You lied to me” he said quietly  
I swallow at the look on his face. In his eyes I don’t see any light in them. They are darker now. I could see water forming on his eyes and he is blinking quickly trying to rid them.   
“I’m sorry” I say  
Louis stands up and drops his napkin as he looks at my aunt.  
“Thank you for dinner but I think I should go” I hear his voice tremble.  
He leaves the room and I fallow him.  
“Louis! Please!”  
I grip his arm and spin him around. My heart is pounding. I can’t let him leave. No I cannot lose him. Not now that I am too deep.  
He rips his arm out of my grip and I see a tear slide down his cheek.  
“No!” his voice cracks “Just leave me alone”  
“Please I’m sorry I lied I know I did but I was going to tell you”  
“Did you not trust me?” he asks quietly  
I don’t respond. I don’t know why I can’t. I do trust him with everything. But a part of me a small part of me doesn’t.  
I hear a quiet sob come out of him and I feel a dam break inside me. I feel a feeling I never felt before.   
Sadness.   
Dread.  
Guilt  
“I knew it was too good to be true” he says before opening the door and walks into the night air.  
I finally find my voice.  
“Louis” I whisper  
He gets in his car and drives off.  
“I love you” I hear my voice tremble with a crack at the end. I grip the wall beside me as I do something I haven’t done since I was a child.  
I cried.  
It first came out as a tear then more came down. I feel like I have just been hit by a super nova and I am ripped into a billion shreds.   
My breathing increases with my sobs and I can’t breathe. My vision goes blurry.  
A sob racks through my body before I know it. I fall to the ground and black out.  
\----------------------  
I know its short sorry.


	24. chapter 23

Harry POV  
I don't know how long I have been up or the time for that matter. I haven't gone to school for the past two days. Locke up in my room as my mum tries to get me to leave and I'm not having it.   
It's all her fault. Well I can't put all the blame on her. It's mostly mine.   
I tried calling Louis every hour but he doesn't answer. Everyone has left the house to leave me in my despair state.   
I didn't know what to do when I woke up on the couch and everyone just staring at me.   
\-----Flashback-----  
“I love you” I hear my voice tremble with a crack at the end. I grip the wall beside me as I do something I haven’t done since I was a child.  
I cried.  
It first came out as a tear then more came down. I feel like I have just been hit by a super nova and I am ripped into a billion shreds.   
My breathing increases with my sobs and I can’t breathe. My vision goes blurry.  
A sob racks through my body before I know it. I fall to the ground and black out.  
I open my eyes and I stare up at my aunts white ceiling. I feel a pounding in my head before I feel reality come crashing down.   
I see everyone staring at me. I sit up and I swallow the lump in my throat that is forming.   
"Harry?" I hear Gemma say quietly.   
I don't turn around towards her or acknowledge her.   
"Harry?" She says again as she puts her arms around me. I shrug them off not wanting comfort.   
"Don't" I say harshly even if it does come off horse.   
It's her fault she is the one who told mum and that's why they are here.   
"Harry please. I-"  
I don't let her finish because I look up at her from the floor and I glare at her through my glassy eyes full of tears that I'm trying to keep in.   
I see her flinch at my gaze and looks away.   
"No" I say harshly "it's your fault she I here. Because you opened your big mouth about Louis and-"  
"Harry stop it. Don't talk to your sister like that-" my mum started  
I turned around and fixed my glare on her.   
"And you. You ruined everything. You always do. Anything that I enjoy or makes me happy you take away. Why? Mum! You took away all my toys when I was younger and gave me books. Didn't you know I was getting tired of books? I love books I do but you just push and push and don't stop until you get why you want!"  
"Don't you want me to want what I want? Haven't you wondered why I wanted to leave?" I say towards my mum  
"Harry" my AU t says quietly "I don't think-"  
"No. She needs to hear this" I say  
I walk towards her in a stalking matter.   
She didn't say anything but kept a stern look on her eyes.   
"It doesn't matter anymore. Just come home and you could go back to work at the hospital. I talked to them and they said they would live to have you back. So what's done is done and I'm sor-"  
"You still don't get it! Mum I don't want to go back. That wasn't even home it was... A prison. A prison where you kept me because of what I brought. What I worked for!"  
"And saying that it doesn't matter. What happened here...? Why you did- it's uncalled for. I did everything you asked for 18 years. But when I tell you to stop you don't. You keep in going wanting to crush every bit of happiness I have."  
"To be a robot and just work and make a living on that. That is not what I want to do mum. I want to experience stuff without you. Without your judging gaze and everything having to go your way."  
"I am not coming home to that prison. You will be lucky if I even come home for Christmas." I finish and keep my stare on her as I see her stern look crumble at my words.   
"And you ruined everything with Louis" my voice breaks when I say his name.   
"He was the best thing that has happened. Even before graduating from Harvard"  
I feel another tear fall as I turn around and leave the room with my words still hanging in their minds.   
\------Present-----  
So back to the present I don't know what to-  
The doorbell is heard throughout the house. I should go answer it but I don't want to move. The bell goes off again and I groan as I get up.   
I feel my joints crack and pop from not moving at all from my bed. I didn't even get up to eat. I lost my appetite along with... Louis.   
I stagger down the stairs in a daze. I don't look in the peep hole and just open the door.   
I feel a sting on my cheek as I stager back at the impact. I look at the person at the door and see Niall and Zayn there glaring at me. I see Zayn is the one who punched me. I don't even bother gripping my jaw. I want to feel the pain.   
I deserve it.   
"You asswhole!" I her Niall yell at me.   
I don't bother at replying as I feel one of them push me and I fall back.   
I don't fight back. I lay there on the floor motionless as I stare up at the ceiling.   
"Aren't you going to fight back styles?!" Zayn says  
"What's the point?" I say "It doesn't matter... Nothing matters anymore"   
I sit up and stagger up slowly as they stare at me not moving.   
I open my arms towards them.   
"Give me your worst. I deserve it anyway"   
My sister barges in with bags of stuff in her hands. She went with her friends or something.   
"Hey Haz I bought you something at-" that's when she notices Niall and Zayn and my red cheek.   
"Uh did I miss something? Your cheek harry Jesus. I'll get you some ice. Don't move"   
I don't look at her as I just stare back at them.   
She leaves to the kitchen.   
"So what? She your girlfriend? Wow you work fast styles" Niall says harshly.   
"Ewe gross. She is my sister"  
I see his cheeks tint a pink a bit as he clears his throat. Gem comes back with ice in a cloth and presses it in my cheek. She chuckles.   
"Just like when you were in college remember?"  
I huff "yes. How can I? Now I'm fine" I say pushing her away. "I have had worse. Remember? Now go I have stuff to discuss"  
“But-“  
“Just go do something Gem” I say  
She sighs but leaves.  
I look from her back to the two lads standing at the entrance of the door.  
“Alright were alone now. Do your worst”  
Zayn sighs “Just tell us one thing?”  
“What?”  
“Why didn’t you tell him?”  
“Tell him what?”  
“That you’re a fucking genius Harry!” Niall shouts  
I sigh and lean against the wall.  
“Because I didn’t want anyone to know but I was. I was going to tell him in a few days but then my mum came and… ruined everything”  
Niall stares at me along with Zayn no longer glaring.  
“I had a plan how I was going to tell him. I was going to cook us dinner and let it on hi slowly and send him on his way to think about it or if he had any questions to ask me. But fate didn’t want to go the way I planned.”  
I glance up at them and I see their just standing their emotionless.  
“But it’s over now” I breathe out “He won’t talk to me or anything. I love him and I can’t even say it to him”  
“You love him?” Zayn asks  
I smile a little and look at them.  
“Yeah I do actually. A lot. More than in a lot of things. He is the best thing that has happened to be since Harvard”  
“Harvard?!” they both say at the same time  
I hum.  
“Well if you’re not going to do anything else just go so I could go back to my room and be in my depression state”  
“You look like shit” Niall says  
“Thanks I feel like it to”  
They don’t say bye but just leave and I close the door.  
“You know you could always go to his house you know?” I hear Gem say  
I look at her and see her standing dear the door to the kitchen.  
“Yeah well I won’t even make it inside let alone 10 feet near the house”  
“It doesn’t hurt to try Haz”  
I purse my lips  
“Yeah maybe” I mumble as I walk or maybe even drag myself up the stairs to my room. Before I get to the top though Gem stops me.  
“Want anything to eat I could make you something? And also I’m sorry for telling mum and everything.”  
I turn around and send her a small smile.   
“No I’m not hungry and I know you are”  
I don’t say I accept it because I don’t think I am ready to forgive her just yet. I walk into my room and plop down on the bed and close my eyes while feeling the ache in my jaw.  
And also my heart even.

 

Louis POV  
I chase the ball down the field as I try and concentrate on the ball as I kick it in the goal.   
This is what I have been doing for a while. I just been kicking the ball and everything. Getting my mind off of harry and back in the game.   
It hurt that he didn’t trust me and everything. That also he lied to me and I’m not over it. I just don’t want to focus on that right now.  
He hasn’t been in school for two days and I am worried about him even if I don’t want to be. He also has been calling me nonstop since Friday.  
But why would he need to go to school for I just found out he is a genius. A genius that is fucking rich and has everything he ever wanted.  
Why would he want me?  
I don’t regret having sex with harry because it was the best I have ever had in my life. He has been the best thing that has happened to me since I found out I got a scholarship to Manchester University. I actually was going to tell him on Friday after diner with his family but then that happened.  
Just thinking about him makes my heart hurt. I love him and he broke my heart.  
I didn’t want this to happen. He was just so interesting. He didn’t talk to anyone except Liam and Josh maybe Niall a bit but that’s it.   
I wanted to be his friend and get to know him but I have gotten too deep and look where it has led me.  
Playing footy outside my house since I got home from school and kicking the shit out of my ball. Also with a broken heart in the mix.  
But I also miss him. Deeply.   
I sigh. I hear my phone ring again and already knowing who it is.   
I look at the caller ID and see.  
Harry Styles  
Before I could think about it I press answer and bring it up to my ear.  
“Hello” I say  
“Louis” Harry says  
I take in a deep breath at the sound of his voice.  
But also feeling the dread of it at the same time. I feel the tears prick my eyes as I press the end button.  
Why do I do this to myself?


	25. 24

Louis POV

 

I walk into my room from a late night practice. It has been an official two weeks from the incident. Harry hasn’t tried to call me all day and I’m worried that he has given up now.

 

Worried?

 

Why would I be worried? I should be glad.

 

But I’m not. I sigh as I dump my bag on the floor and kick off my shoes. I turn on my lamp and fall onto my bed.

 

I sigh into my pillow and cuddle into it.

 

“You wouldn’t have understood if I told you”

 

I shriek and almost fall off my bed because of how high I jumped.

 

I look at the person standing by my window looking outside of it. His back is tense waiting for my reply and I see how his posture is sad and tired looking.

 

“Harry” I squeak. I clear my throat “What are you doing...here?”

 

He didn’t turn around.

 

“I came to explain myself”

 

My heart is hammering inside my chest. I sit back onto the bed but keep my eyes on his back.

 

“Why weren’t you at school?”

 

He laughs.

 

I feel a pang go through my chest at the unfamiliar sound now.

 

He turns around and I gasp at the sight of him.

 

He has dark purple bags under his eyes. His eyes no longer have light in them like they used to. His hair isn’t as curly and bouncy as before and he is even more pale.

 

“I come here to explain myself and you ask me that?”

 

I bite my lip and I nod.

 

“I was at home. Going through the fazes of heartbreak, depression, and self-loathing all at once”

 

I flinch at his bluntness.

 

“Oh”

 

He stays at the spot where he is standing.

 

“So are you going to explain or you can just leave?”

 

He sighs and takes a deep breath.

 

“I don’t know where to begin actually”

 

“How about from the beginning”

 

He bites his lip.

 

“Okay” he looks at me with his sad eyes and begins.

 

“I was born a genius and my family and I didn’t find out until I was about 1. They saw I was doing things on my own and how I could figure out things. So I was tested and it turned out I was really smart for a one year old.”

 

“I went to school and pasted them in a breeze like breathing air. I was bullied constantly because they were jealous. I knew they were jealous. I graduated high school at 13 years old and went straight into University. I went to Harvard first on a full ride. I thought I was on top of the world.”

 

“I was receiving awards and certificates telling me how smart I am. I am considered the youngest doctor to graduate from medical school. I have a degree in law and any science out there. I really like science just saying. So I got tons of money for helping scientists and being a doctor. I loved it.”

 

“Me and my family were well off before but with the added money from me we could last a life time on it. But when I turned 17 everything changed. I didn’t care about the fame the money that came with the job. I hated how people pretend to be your friends because they want to be seen with me. But not me as in harry no they wanted to be seen with The Harry Styles child genius.”

 

“Even my mother used me in a way. I thought I was special but I’m not. I knew I could leave until I was 18 so I made a plan to live with my aunt. I asked her and she said yes. I came here to start over. To feel like a normal teenager. A life I never had.”

 

I am shocked at his story so far but I don’t stop him. I want to hear it all.

 

“I am not good with… emotions or interacting with people. I never was. I never really cared about other people and their feeling. I just said how it was and I still do but now I try to soften the blow a bit. I’m working on it. But then I met you. Louis”

 

“You were so filled with life. I could figure out anybody but when I looked at you I saw nothing. All I saw was a beautiful boy sitting across from me who I could not figure out. I was frustrated and confused. I was also curious at what lied beneath those blue eyes.”

 

“So we hung out and I don’t know what happened actually”

 

He runs his fingers through his hair and bites down on his lip.

 

“You made me feel… something I never felt towards another human being. I was so confused about it and everything. I was so infatuated with you that I couldn’t even think straight… and that has never happened to me before. The more I saw you the more infatuated I got. You have this charm this charisma that enchants me every time I see you. I was falling before I even realized it myself”

 

Holy shit.

 

“In the beginning actually I wanted you to like leave me alone but you sort of dragged me in” he chuckles to himself.

 

“I’ve never been in love before”

 

“Neither have I” I respond

 

“I know I’m hard headed, selfish, and oblivious to things. Towards a part in our friendship I started to see you act differently and well I was… scarred no terrified. I saw you were starting to like me and I didn’t want that. Well I thought I didn’t”

 

“I was always told I didn’t need anyone, that all their going to do is bring me down and I need to stay afloat to survive this world”

 

I felt prickles at my eyes at his words. Did he not want me? Wait he is like giving me a speech.

 

“But I would drown for you Louis” he whispers so soft I might have missed it if I wasn’t paying so much attention.

 

I felt a tear fall from my face at his words. His words are so… powerful. I just don’t know anymore.

 

“I am an atom in a sea of nothing… looking for another to combine with”

 

I was speechless at his… words? His little meaning he just did. I kind of understand it.

 

I think he saw my confused face because he smiled.

 

“I sometimes forget that people don’t understand” he smiled sadly

 

“I’m sorry”

 

He shakes his head “It’s okay”

 

He bites his lips.

 

“It was when I met you that understood love songs.

 

At last

 

‘My love has come along

 

My lonely days are over

 

And life is like a song’

 

And why couples dance. I understand kissing and why it is so beautiful.

 

I also understand why broken heart people cry and why they stay away from people when their hearts are shattering.

 

It was when I met you. When I understood what life was all about and why people stay up late at night thinking about that significant other”

 

“That-“I clear my throat when I hear it crack “That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard”

 

With every word he stepped closer and now he is standing right in front of me. He lifted his hand and went to touch my cheek. I didn’t move. I stayed very still. His thumb brushed my cheek softly.

 

“I love you” I whisper to him

 

He smiles and I see some tears forming in his eyes.

 

“I’m so glad to hear that”

 

“This is the part where you tell me you love me to and kiss me”

 

“I love you Louis Tomlinson”

 

His face comes closer and I close my eyes as I feel his chapped lips touch mine and I feel the familiar sparks. I sigh into the kiss and smile. I feel his lips twitch up a bit. He pulls back and sets his forehead on top of mine.

 

“You have no idea how much I have missed you” I whispered

 

“I have missed you since the day you walked out of my door”

 

We stay quite as we stay like that for a couple of minutes.

 

“I always wanted someone” he whispered “That would love me for me and my mind”

 

I laugh and it is a real laugh this time not like those fake laughs I have been doing for the past two weeks.

 

“I love you and this genius mind of yours. I’ll take you however you are”

 

He sits up and shakes his head.

 

“Where have you been all my life?”

 

“Right here in Doncaster waiting for you”

 

He laughs and I don’t want him to stop… ever.

 

He stops laughing at me and leans towards me. “Make love to me” he whispers into my ear.

 

I shiver as his breath hits my neck.

 

I nod and I feel our lips touch again and the kiss is slow even passionate and just filled with love.

 

My hands grip his waist as I pull him towards me and my fingers tug at the hem of his shirt. He pulls back from the kiss and I take off his shirt and he pulls mine off also.

 

Our lips touch again as I push him down onto the pillows. My hand skims his chest as I go down to unbutton his jeans. He shivers. The button pops open and I pull the zipper down slowly.

 

He moans as my hand grazes his hardening length. I feel myself harden also at the noise coming out of his mouth.

 

I pull back from the kiss and I pull off his jeans also with his boxers. He hisses as the cold air hits his bare body. I throw the jeans behind me.

 

“Hold on”

 

I get off my bed and go to my drawer to grab the tube of lube. I climb back onto the bed.

 

“Spread your legs love”

 

He opens his legs and a moan comes out of my mouth.

 

I slick my fingers with the substance and bring them towards his hole. I push one finger in and he groans and closes his eyes. I start moving my hand slowly.

 

“More” he moans out

 

I stick in another a finger and start curling them inside of him.

 

“Ah r-right there”

 

I aim for the right spot as I poke at his prostate. I add another finger a total of three as I thrust them inside him. He is a withering mess underneath me.

 

“Ah l-Louis I- I’m not gon-gonna last l-long”

 

I pull them out as I fumble with my jeans. I take them off along with my boxers. I go to grab a condom but he stops me.

 

‘I want to feel you. I’m clean and all” he breathes out

 

I nod and pour some lube on my length and pup it to smear it all around.

 

“Okay”

 

He nods “Okay”

 

I push inside him slowly and I groan at the feeling of him. His heat around me.

 

“Oh god” he chokes out

 

My hips hit his and I stay still so he could adjust.

 

After a moment he squeezes my shoulders as a sign for me to move.

 

I pull out and thrust back in. We both groan at the feeling.

 

I keep it slow and full of love. Not like last time which was full of lust.

 

I believe I hit his prostate because he moans loud so I aim for that spot again.

 

“L-Louis” he stutters out.

 

I feel his nails scratch at my back.

 

Sweat is starting to form on both our foreheads and our body’s. I feel the familiar coil in my abdomen and I reach between us and grip his length.

 

He makes a choking noise as I start pumping him while I thrust into him.

 

He is gasping for air underneath me and I feel amazing for making him feel like this.

 

He chokes out three words that I want him to keep saying forever.

 

“I-I love you”

 

He comes with a cry and his back arches off my bed. I feel him clench around me and that tips me over the edge. I come inside him and ride both our orgasms out.

 

I pull out slowly.

 

I lay next to him. He shifts a little bit as he puts his head on my chest. I feel his breathing even out and I close my own eyes.

 

For once in the two weeks I feel content and happy.

\------------------------------------------

 

hope you liked it

tell me what you think

thanks for reading


	26. 25

Harry POV

 

It has been one month and one week since our… predicament. Louis and I are going strong so far. We have kept my dirty secret to ourselves except for the ones that do know. We have also been very… active lately. Which is very nice.

 

I turn on my bed and look at my clock. It reads 4am. I have been feeling weird for the last couple of days, and I don’t know why. At 4am-5am my stomach churns and I have to run to the bathroom to throw up whatever I had for dinner. That has been going on for 2 weeks already. Maybe I have the stomach flu still. It has been going around for the last two weeks at school.

 

Louis has even had it last week and I stayed with him for the whole week. We did kiss and stuff so yeah he passed it on to me.

 

But there is also something different about it though. I didn’t feel like shit all day. Only up to 12pm and then I feel fine. Well sort of. I am tired but that’s just my body fighting the stomach flu.

 

I get up and walk down the stairs to the kitchen. I grab some oatmeal and start making it. I stir the oats in the water waiting for it to cook. I hear someone coming down the stairs while I take the oatmeal out and put it in a bowel. I get a spoon and some sugar.

 

I get a spoon full and being it to my mouth. I chew it a little and crinkle my nose. It’s missing something. I turn and open the fridge.

 

What to get?

 

But before I could get anything I feel my stomach turn when I smell something in the fridge. I turn around as my aunt rounds the corner. I know I’m not going to make it to the bathroom so I go to the sink and I feel my self heave. I throw up a spoonful of oatmeal and what I had last night for dinner.

 

I feel my aunt rubbing circles on my back while I finish. She grabs me a glass of water and I rinse my mouth.

 

“You should go to the doctors Harry”

 

“It’s just the stomach flu”

 

She shakes her head “No I’m taking you right now this has been going on for too long”

 

She walks away to probably get ready.

 

Ugh.

 

I don’t want to go.

 

I know I’m not going to get out of this so I walk to the door and slip my shoes on as my aunt walks down the stairs. I put my sweater on and we walk out the door.

 

I slip my phone out and text Louis.

 

*

 

To Louis:

 

Going to the doctors. L

 

*

 

From Louis:

 

Why?

 

*

 

To Louis:

 

Because my aunt thinks something’s wrong.

 

*

 

From Louis:

 

Aw should I come over after school?

 

*

 

To Louis:

 

Yeah J sure. And this is all your fault :P

 

*

 

From Louis:

 

What? Why?

 

*

 

To Louis:

 

Because you got me sick.

 

 

 

After that text we started bickering a bit about how it wasn’t him and it was the people at school or something about a monkey I don’t know.

 

After we check in we sit down and wait for my name to be called.

 

“So how’s Louis?”

 

I turn to her with a smile.

 

“Great! He’s great”

 

“Is that you saying he’s great or he is great?”

 

I shrug “Both”

 

She smiles at me. “You have been getting better at this communicating thing”

 

“Yeah I have. Louis has been helping me”

 

She nods “He is a great guy”

 

“He is… I love him”

 

She coos while pinching my cheeks. I push her hands away playfully.

 

She laughs.

 

“I’m happy you could be yourself harry”

 

“Yeah me to” I mutter

 

I hear my name being called by the nurse and I stand up.

 

“Do you want me to go or stay?”

 

“Uh I’ll go in but if I need you I’ll get you”

 

She nods and I walk towards the nurse to the back.

 

I sit on the bed waiting for the doctor to come in. the nurse already checked my vitals and everything.

 

The door opens and a lady walks in.

 

“Hello Mr. Styles. I’m Doctor Kim”

 

“Hello”

 

“So what seems to be the problem?”

 

“Well I have been throwing up every day for two weeks but right after I feel better. But my boyfriend also had the stomach flu last week and I stayed with him. so I might have caught it but my aunt thinks differently”

 

She nods.

 

“Alright. Let me just have you answer some questions”

 

“Ok”

 

She takes out a piece of paper and a pen.

 

“Are you sexually active?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Do you get cramps?”

 

“Sometimes”

 

“Where?”

 

“In my abdomen area”

 

She continues asking a couple of more questions.

 

“Alright I believe that’s it. So take of your shirt and I will check if there is something wrong in your stomach. Let me just go get the machine while you lay on the bed okay”

 

I nod and start taking off my shirt. I lay down on my back.

 

She comes back in with an ultrasound machine.

 

She gets the gel and smears it on her gloved fingers. “So this is going to be cold”

 

I nod and she smears it over me stomach. I hiss at the cold feeling.

 

She grabs the wand and turns on the monitor.

 

“Alright let’s see what’s wrong”

 

She moved it across my stomach and I look at the screen with her.

 

“There seems to be nothing wrong. No bumps or bruises on anything. Your lining looks good.”

 

She started moving the wand lower. My intestines came into view.

 

“Nothing seems to be wrong. There no back up in the intestines”

 

She moved down more towards my abdomen.

 

“I don’t know everything seems to be I- wait what?”

 

She tapped the screen and it zoomed in a bit. She started moving it around to get a better look.

 

No it can’t be.

 

That’s impossible.

 

“Is that a fetus?” I whispered

 

I feel my heart accelerate and my breathing intensify.

 

“Yeah it is”

 

“That’s- that’s not possible! I’m a male. I don’t have a uterus”

 

“There are cases. It’s rare but it has happened.”

 

She turned off the ultrasound and she passed me a paper towel. I wiped my stomach and sat up.

 

“Is it safe? Will the fetus be okay though the whole pregnancy?”

 

“Oh yes as long as you stay on the vitamins ill prescribe and do your monthly check ups”

 

“But still how is this possible?”

 

“Well some males are born with the ability to conceive children. They are rare. Do you have anymore questions?”

 

I shake my head.

 

“Alright let me write up the prescription and you’ll be on your way. Also I’ll have my nurse call you to set up an appointment and to bring the father of the child also if he is going to be involved”

 

I nod to overwhelm to speak.

 

“Okay. Congratulations Mr. Styles”

 

A baby is growing inside me. oh my god. I feel my chest rise up and down fast.

What am I going to do?

 

I step out of the door into the waiting room in a daze. I have the prescription in my hand and my aunt stands up. My hands are shaking and I don't feel good right now. My breathing is still not normal and my heart is beating fast.

 

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?"

 

I look at her as I say the words that I never thought I would say in a million years.

 

"I'm pregnant" I say before I black out

 

\---------------------------------

So... tell me what you think

yeah! The next chapter is the last chapter of this fic. it will be the epilogue

hope you liked it. thanks for reading


	27. epilouge

"I'm pregnant" I say before I black out. 

\-----------------

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That's all I hear is the hound of beeping. My head is killing me. I groan.

"Harry?" a voice says

I make a noise again as I try to open my eyes.

"Harry!" the voice is more frantic now.

The voice sound familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

"Harry. Open your eyes for me love. Please" the voice begs.

Louis.

My mind says.

Louis?

Why is louis asking I open my eyes?

"Harry c'mon. They won't tell me what's wrong and I'm scared. Please wake up"

He's scared?

I will my eyes to open and I keep trying until I finally see a bright light.

I close my eyes again and open them.

I hear little sniffles beside me and I turn and look.

It's louis. He has his face in his hands and is creating those sniffles.

"L-louis" I choke out

His head snaps up and looks at me.

"W-what's wrong?" my voice cracks a bit towards the end and I wince.

"Harry!" he cries out and before I could react he has me a death grip hugging me.

I feel his wet cheeks touch my neck and I shiver. I lift my arm up but realize there is a IV in it.

Hospital?

"Uh Lou why am I in a hospital?"

He leans back but keeps his hand in mine. It feels nice.

"I should be asking you that"

"I-uh" I furrow my eyebrows as I try to remember what happened.

\----flashback----

I step out of the door into the waiting room in a daze. I have the prescription in my hand and my aunt stands up. My hands are shaking and I don't feel good right now. My breathing is still not normal and my heart is beating fast. 

 

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?"

 

I look at her as I say the words that I never thought I would say in a million years.

 

"I'm pregnant" I say before I black out

\----Back to present------

I shake my head.

"No it wasn't a dream" I whisper to myself.

"Harry what wasn't a dream?"

My head turns to louis forgetting that he was here.

"I-Lou" my you tongue feels heavy and I can't make a sentence come out.

"Harry? Your kind of scaring me. What's wrong?"

My breathing starts to speed up again and the heart monitor starts to beep louder blaring a warning.

My chest starts to hurt.

I can't tell him.

He has everything made for him. He's going to Uni next year. He has a football scholarship and this... will ruin it.

But in another sense it might not. I could provide for us until he is do e with Uni. I have enough money for a family of ten. So I think three we can be well off.

But the other part is terrified. I can't loose him. He is such a big part of me and now a part of us both is growing inside me.

A doctor and a nurse came rushing in and started to press buttons. The grapes a tube.

I realize what's happening when they take out a needle.

I'm having a panic attack/asthma attack. I haven't had one of these since I was younger.

I feel my chest more my lungs constrict. I gasp for air as I clutch the edge of the bed and my chest.

In the process of that louis is pushed out of the room but is fighting back.

"Harry!" he calls "Breathe. Breathe love"

I gasp for air as I look around frantically.

I feel someone yank my arm as they inject me with something. I can't think of anything right now. I feel a air mask being placed on my face as I feel my heartbeat slow down and my body starting to relax.

I lean back against the pillow and blink as I look around. I feel calm now.

"Mr. Styles?" the doctor says.

I turn my head towards him slightly.

"Do you know what was happening to you right now?"

I nod a little dazed.

"And you know why it happened?"

I nod again.

"Good now try not to do it again"

But I need to tell him.

I lift my arm and go to take off the mask. They go to stop me but I'm a bit faster.

"I" breathe "need" breathe "to" gasp "tell" breathe "him" I say as I put the mask back on.

He turns to louis at the door looking shocked and has fresh tears in his eyes.

The doctor bites his lip as he looks at louis then at the chart.

"Not if its going to cause you to have another attack"

I shake my head.

"I" gasp "have my bearings" gasp "again"

He nods.

"Okay but keep the mask on and I could tell him if you feel that you can't"

I shake my hand and make a sign as for I to tell him.

He nods in understanding.

He makes a motion for the nurse to leave and whispers something to louis.

I see louis gulp and nod in understanding.

The doctor closes the door and louis walks slowly back to his seat.

"Louis" I say short of breath.

"You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to"

I shake my head fast.

"No" cough "I need to tell you now"

"Okay what is it"

I close my eyes and I feel them sting a bit.

"It's okay" I hear him whisper as he rubs my arm.

"No it's not. You'll probably hate me and..."

Now he looks puzzled.

"And who?"

I stay quiet.

"Did you cheat on me?" he asks quietly while his voice shakes.

I shake my head frantically. "No!" I cry out. "I would never"

He sighs in relief. "Them what is it?"

"I'm" I take a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

There I said it.

I look at louis and see him not moving. He is staring blankly at the wall.

"What?" he whispers

"I'm pregnant" I say again as I swallow the lump forming in my throat.

"How?"

"What do you mean how?"

"Your a guy last time I checked. Not a girl!"

"I know. The doctor said I was born with a uterus and I could conceive children"

He blinks as he stops rubbing my arm and stands up.

"I-" he starts but doesn't say anything as he paces up and down the room in front of me. "I don't know" he whispers to himself. "How can this happen?" "what am I going to do?" "Uni?" "Job"

He is whispering to himself but I can hear him.

"It's okay" I say. "If you don't want it. It's fine" I say while I try not to choke on my words.

He snaps back to reality. "I do" he says "It's just. I'm going to Uni next year and were still in high school. Graduating next month but still. I'm not- ready"

"I have enough money for all of us and I have a house in Manchester. It's near the university and my job I have."

He shakes his head.

"I don't want you to pay for everything. I'll get a job too. Okay?"

I nod.

I sigh in relief as I realize I won't be doing this alone.

I stare at him serious now.

"It will be hard"

"So. I have you" he replays easily.

"I will be difficult"

"I'll deal with it"

"I'll have cravings. I'll be sending you out late at night"

"So. I like the dark. I'll be going to the market... at night" He says while snapping his fingers

I smiled.

"So in that saying was that you asking me to move into your house?" He asks

"Defenetly"

He smiles.

"Just us in the house?"

"And one more in nine months"

He sits on my bed and wraps his arms around my neck.

"Yeah but for right now just the us"

"I like the sound I that. Nobody bothering us"

"No pesky mothers"

"Nosy sisters"

"Especially that" I say

"Just the Two Of Us" he whispers as he leans in and kisses me on the lips.

And in this moment I don't think I would have asked for it differently.

\----------------------

The end.

Holy shit that's it for this fic.

The sequel will be up in spring.


End file.
